Ripple Effects
by klcm
Summary: One letter starts a ripple effect... everything Penelope Garcia had held on to was now under threat as yet another ripple effect began. Everything she had grown up to believe was now in jeopardy. How will life be when the ripples end?
1. The first ripple

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

The man walked into the bull pen, a large envelope in his hand, he was on an obvious mission.

'Can I help you?' SSA Aaron Hotchner said as he came out of his office.

'I'm looking for a Penelope Garcia.'

'What do you need her for?'

'I have an envelope for her.'

'I'll take it for her.'

'Okay I need a signature sir.'

'That's fine.' Was all Hotch said as he went down the stairs, he took the clipboard and scribbled his signature, he thanked the man and then went to Garcia's office. He knocked and heard her summon him in; she knew their knocks too well.

'What can I do for you sir?' She said with a smile as she turned to face him. Her face shaped by her curls as they well set down today instead of in some crazy up do. Her clothes classically Garcia.

'Nothing, this came for you... I signed for it.'

'Oh thank you.' She took the envelope and Hotch left. She pulled the papers out, and read intently. When she was finished she left her office, taking her bag with her. She walked into the bull pen, only Reid and Emily were in, she knew Morgan was going to be late... as always. She went to Hotch's office and knocked. This time he summoned her in.

'Sir I need to take the day off so you may need to get someone from the tech pool.'

'Is everything okay?'

'I don't know... I... I just need... I just need to think some things over.' She said visibly shocked at something.

'Okay... call me if you need to me.' With that Garcia left. Hours passed and no one had heard from Garcia, now worries were beginning to flare. Morgan was agitated, he knew something was wrong, he knew she wasn't answering her phone, home or cell, she was unreachable and that unnerved him.

By 3 that afternoon everyone was beginning to go into overkill with worry.

'Should we try her again?'

'Maybe leaving her alone is a good thing.' Emily tried to reason, maybe it was just space Garcia needed.

'No... Something's wrong.' Morgan walked into Hotch's office. 'Sir, I'm worried, none of us can get hold of Garcia.'

'Not one?' Morgan shook his head, Hotch simply picked up his phone and dialled a number, no response, he tried the other number, no response. 'Right okay, let's not panic that she is hurt, she was pretty shaken up earlier, it might be to do with that.' He looked at Morgan. 'We need to find her, I'm signing us all off for the afternoon.' He dialled yet another number and Morgan listened. 'Right let's go.'

They had been driving for a while, to no prevail, she was not at their usual, she was not at home, she was not at their favourite places. They were about to give up when Morgan sparked up.

'I think I might know where she is.' He then gave directions until they pulled up by a secluded beach area.

'Why would she be here?'

'It's special to us.' No one said anything as they climbed out of the SUV's. They saw Esther parked and the worries began to defuse slightly. Morgan was first on the sand, and soon saw her, just staring her legs drawn to her chest, her back shaking as she sobbed. His heart broke as he watched her, so he picked up pace until he was beside her, her attention still held on the crashing waves, he sat next to her. Everyone else gathered and sat either side.

'Baby girl.' She didn't even look at him as she answered, she just continued to stare out.

'They're alive.'

-----------------------------------------------------

a/n:** So...what do you think?**

**Let me know!**

**Reviews are loved of course!**

-----------------------------------------------------


	2. Dealing with it together

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'_They're alive.' _

Her attention shifted then. 'They've been alive... all this time...They've been living their lives... I grew up and they were alive.' Penelope said aloud, obvious that her mind was trying to process everything that she had previously read.

'Alive?' Emily said, she looked from her side, Hotch's face answered it all, everything pieced together. Her mind finally caught up with reality as everything set in.

'Is that what was in that letter Garcia?' She nodded silently, now unable to speak as more tears fell, and handed all the paper work to him, Morgan put his arm around her and pulled her close, as she let some more sobs slip.

'Come here baby girl.'

'Sorry, I...I...' She sobbed harder as she tried to form a sentence.

'Hey it's okay.' Morgan tried to calm her, knowing she was in no state to make justifications for why she was here crying, not only that but she didn't need to do so.

'Garcia, how do you know it's legit?' Hotch said, after he had seen Rossi questioning if such a claim should be believed without complete verification.

'Keep reading.' Penelope said in a meek voice. She put her head on Morgan's shoulder, feeling better for not carry what felt like the biggest blow to her ever. She felt JJ take her hand, and saw in her peripheral, Emily scoot around so she was surrounded slightly rather than had them all sitting in a line either side of her. Then Reid took a seat next to Emily and gave his best Spencer Reid smile, the one that warmed Penelope's heart the most.

Hotch passed the finished paperwork to Rossi as he went, so he could see what they were dealing with, when he was done he was completely shocked. It took a few moments for his mind to entirely digest what he had just read, and a couple more to realise that Garcia's world was about to be whipped out from underneath her even more than what it had done when she was 18.

'What do you want to do Garcia?' Rossi asked, instead of Hotch.

'I honestly don't know.' Completely honesty filled her voice; she was at a loss at the moment.

'How about we get you back to yours, we get something to eat and we work through it like a family?' Penelope nodded. 'Morgan you drive Esther.'

'Got it... come on then baby girl.' Everyone stood, when Garcia was on her feet, Morgan pulled her into the embrace he knew she was yearning for.

'I need to speak to you two.' Hotch whispered.

'Oh?'

'Put your engagement ring on Garcia, your parents deserve to know who you have become and what family you have around you and they need to know who your fiancé is.' Hotch winked at the pair, smiled and walked towards the others.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** I know it's short...! I wanted to post another chapter and this is what came out of my creativity.


	3. Planning and telling

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

Later that evening they were all gathered in the living room of Garcia's apartment. Things were different, there was a lot more room but no one questioned it. Garcia was in the kitchen getting drinks when Morgan came up to her.

'Hey baby girl... how you doing?'

'I honestly don't know... what do I do?' She replied calmly. 'I mean they're my parents but they betrayed that... didn't they?'

'They did P... but maybe it really was to protect you in the long run, maybe at the time going into hiding was the best.'

'But they weren't in hiding... they have pictures of me growing up, pictures of me lately.' She turned and looked him in the eyes. 'They were even at the hospital when I was shot, how do I get over that, that they were so damned close yet so far away?'

'Baby we will work through it together... I promise and I don't mean you and me, I mean all of us. Hotch is right we are a family, we do things like a family. P, you may have lost them, but you gained us and now we have a future and you can decide if you want them in it or not.' She nodded. 'I think its been long enough, I think our family deserve to know.'

'Can they not guess like Hotch?'

'Observance hasn't done too good for the last 10 months now has it?'

She smiled her first smile since receiving the letters. 'You're right.'

'Come on then baby girl... let's do this.' Morgan took some of the drinks and they passed them out, the pair remained standing, Hotch grew all knowing and smiled briefly. 'Erm... guys me and Penelope have something to tell you.'

Everyone looked up at the pair, their eyes darting around their faces to get some idea what this was about.

'Have you noticed how empty this place is?' Everyone nodded. 'Well that's because I'm moving.' Garcia said.

'And so am I.' Morgan added. 'We are moving in together.'

'Together?'

'What like sharing a place?'

'You could call it that...' Morgan smiled mischievously and looked at Garcia. 'You're profiling skills and the like have failed you.' Penelope laughed nervously. 'Me and Penelope here are engaged.' Silence fell, Hotch smiled at hearing.

'What?' JJ literally screamed. 'Is this a joke?'

'You were in on it weren't you?' Rossi said looking at Hotch.

'I worked it out, but only told them today that I knew.'

'I can't believe this!' JJ said, shaking Emily out of her state of shock, Reid was still quiet but was smiling like a maniac. 'How long?'

'erm... 10 months.' Garcia said.

'10 months!' Emily said finally finding her voice. 'And you kept it!'

'Well we didn't know what to do... frat rules.'

'So what have you done?'

'Pen went to the director... seems he has a soft spot and he abolished the rules if we promised to keep it out of the office, as long as everything remained the same.'

JJ and Emily jumped to their feet in excitement and wrapped Garcia up in their arms. The news that was so long waited for was now in the open. The rest of the men stood up and shook Morgan's hand. When the excitement dispersed it was down to decision making.

'I don't want to go alone.' Was all Penelope commented as they set about everything learnt.

'Okay take Morgan.' Rossi reasoned, Morgan was the most common figure at her side.

'Oh I was going to be there regardless.' Morgan said determined, his baby girl was not going to go through this alone.

'I want you all.'

'How about you meet in a coffee shop or a restaurant and we all go but only you and Morgan meet initially. We can plan this properly so you're not alone.'

'Okay plan away boss man.'

'We will all seat nearby, in or out of earshot depends what you want... you can go to the loo, the girls follow we meet them, let them know what you won't tell them.' Hotch smiled, knowing Penelope Garcia too well, he knew she would with hold a lot about herself. 'I know you Penelope, remember that.' She nodded. 'So plan?'

'What are you going to say?'

'Well Morgan can introduce us, and we will go from there.' Hotch then sat back and took a swig of his drink, Penelope from that day would not go through anything alone. Family stuck together, and now family became one.


	4. My Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'The beach is special to you because you proposed there?' Morgan and Garcia nodded their response and Emily and JJ melted.

It had taken a couple of days but now the team were on their way to a restaurant known to them, Morgan and Garcia would be in one SUV and the others in another as to make it less obvious. They had planned to leave at staggered timing, Garcia wanted to be there before the initial meeting of her parents and everyone understood, so now the rollercoaster began.

20 minutes later they found themselves sitting in the restaurant, Garcia was getting exceedingly nervous never did she think this day would happen, she thought she had buried her parents when she was 18. Now that just started a whole load of new questions.

'You ready baby girl?'

'No... I could easily bolt now.' She looked at him. 'I have one worry.'

'What's that?'

'My stepdad... he was never one for the black men...' She looked down.

'Hey you've proven you didn't take that stand in life.'

'And I would easily choose you over them... I just want you to know that.' She looked in his eyes, pleading that he would believe her, she breathed out when he smiled. 'You've made me happy; I wouldn't care if you were white, black, green or purple with yellow polka dots.'

He chuckled. 'Good to hear goddess.' He leant in and stole a kiss, everyone of their team started to wolf whistle at them from close by. 'I think they agree.'

'I'd say that's a strong possibility handsome.' She laughed and then heard the door open, she looked round and saw to figures go to a waitress, Garcia knew them anywhere. 'I really can't do this.'

'Baby girl, take my hand, I'm not going anywhere.' He looked where her eyes stared wide. 'Is that them?' He then watched Garcia swallow hard and then nod.

The waitress led the pair to the table and they looked at Garcia, who was now completely flushed of colour. She tightened her grip on Morgan's hand under the table. The two figures smiled apologetically.

'Penelope.' Her mother said. 'I don't know where to start.' Penelope remained silent, her mother saw the nerves and felt ashamed that her daughter would ever fell them towards her. She looked at Morgan. 'Who are you? I would prefer to meet with my daughter alone with my husband.'

Penelope laughed at that, shocking Morgan, and her 'parents'. 'That's a really big cheek to say that.'

'Excuse me?' Her mother said taken back.

'Why didn't you just take us with you?' Garcia said void of all emotion, nervousness gone, she didn't need to take criticism off the people that hardly knew her. 'You left us, made us mourn you, made us split.'

'Excuse me young lady... how dare you speak to me like that... I'm your mother.'

'I think you lost that right.' Was all Garcia said, in her peripheral she saw both Hotch and Morgan wince at her truthful words.

'I will always be your mother.'

'In one way maybe but in all other ways it's kind of nonexistent.'

'What happened to my little girl?'

'She died the day I was told my parents were dead.' Garcia said angrily, not expecting this emotion at all. Now Morgan was squeezing her hand. 'I'm sorry but I built a life parentless, I went through life, the good and the bad parentless, I changed into me parentless.'

Her mother looked hurt. 'I'm sorry but if we had taken you with us it would have looked suspicious, we had to go, me and your father had to go.'

'Penelope, we did it for you to have a life.'

'I would have had a life either way.'

'Not a life we wanted for you...'

'Shouldn't that have been my choice?' Garcia replied, ignorant of parental relationships. 'Shouldn't I have been given the choice to go with my parents?'

'Maybe but it was safer for us to just... go.'

'Well it worked... I'm still here still parentless.'

'Penelope please...'

'What you cannot expect me to just get something like this and go, or yeah okay I have parents again. 14 years! 14 years I adapted to life without my mom to help me with problems, 14 years I coped without a father to help me out... 14 years and now you think I will let you in with open arms.'

'No not at all.' She saw Garcia was about to argue back. 'But I didn't expect a welcome like this.'

'Hardly a welcome.'

'Penelope Garcia, I thought we brought you up differently to this.'

'You did.' She replied politely. 'But I embraced new things, new experience, new people.' She squeezed Derek's hand.

'And changed.'

'You seriously didn't expect me to stay the same did you?' She looked at them in eyes. 'Have you see the others? Do they know?'

'No not yet...'

'Have you been following them?'

'Not as much as you.'

'Why me more?'

'Because you are the baby of the family.'

'Was the baby of the family... I'm not a part of that anymore.'

'Well, of course you are... we are family.'

'I have a family.'

'Nonsense.' Her step father sat forward and said. 'Who is this family?'

Garcia looked to her side, straight at Morgan. 'I'm going off route here handsome.'

'Go for it baby girl.'

'Baby girl? How insulting.' Her father said with utter disgust.

'DON'T you dare!' Garcia said. 'This man here is my best friend, my fiancée, my rock and more importantly he took me into his family.'

Garcia's mom smiled slightly, happy her daughter had found a happy ending at last. 'Do we get a name?'

'Derek Morgan.' Morgan said smoothly, and confidently, adding an award winning smile at the end.

'He's black.'

Penelope sighed. 'How observant of you.' Garcia said evoking a stifled laugh out of Morgan. '_That_ teaching, _that_ attitude did not rub off on me...' Garcia said with so much force that you would have been a fool to disbelieve her. 'I don't care about races, nationalities, colour of the skin... none of that matters to me... I do NOT need your blessing to marry someone... I have a family that look out for me, one that I listen to, one that helps me and loves me regardless.' Morgan placed an arm around the back of Penelope's chair.

'Who else is part of this family then?' Her step father said sarcastically.

'Well look behind you at the group of 3 men, 2 women... that's my family.'


	5. Strangers to me

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'You brought them here?' Her stepfather spat out. 'Do you not trust us?'

'No you're right I don't...' Garcia said undefeated. 'They came because like a dear friend said to me, once a family always a family.' Garcia was on a roll now, the bitterness she had felt for years at the fact someone could take her parents from her now coming to head. 'So the person that got arrested?'

'A deploy.'

'It was all a lie!' Garcia received ashamed nods. 'Oh this just keeps getting better... so what's brought you to the surface then?'

'We thought it was time.'

'Are you safe?'

'We don't know but we need our children back.' Garcia snubbed the idea off. 'Penny...'

'Don't call me Penny... I am not the little girl you left behind. See you're sitting there looking at me, talking at me, like you did just before you _'died'_. Like I'm the same immature, unappreciative little 18 year old.'

'We don't mean to.'

'Then maybe you should just stop because I am having a really hard time coming to terms with you two sitting opposite me, you're sitting there acting like nothing happened, like it's a normal occurrence.' Penelope looked down. 'Why didn't you come out when you knew I was shot?' Derek cringed next to her and squeezed her hand as he remembered. 'Why didn't you step out of the shadows and help me then?'

'It was still too dangerous for us.'

'What was so dangerous that you stepped off this earth... what's so bad that you had to lie, that you had to lie and hide from us?'

'We were having some problems with a group of people.'

'So if you 'died' that made it safe for us?'

'Well yes.'

'How could you have been so certain about that?' Garcia looked he step father in the eyes. 'How could you be so certain that they wouldn't come after us?'

'Because they wanted us.' He said adamant. 'Not you, or your brothers, but us, mainly me.'

'Why didn't you get help?'

'It was difficult.'

'Am I going to want to know why?'

'I would rather keep that part on the side for now.' Was all her step father said. 'Why won't you give this a go Penelope?'

'Because at the moment I'm looking at strangers.' Was all she said and she looked at Morgan. 'Can we please go?'

'Of course P.' He gave her a smile that told her he was proud of her.

'Penelope Garcia!' Her step father bellowed at her. 'Sit.'

'No.'

'Sit now we are not finished.'

'No... I will not listen to you and obey. How about you let me get used to the fact that you two are alive and kicking and then we will have another meeting.' She grabbed her things and let Morgan take her hand; they reached the table where the rest of the team were. 'Come on, I need a strong drink.'

'Let's go get you one then.' Hotch said standing, he took her into a hug and walked out with his arm around her shoulder, letting her parents know full well who said 'once a family always a family'.

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Pen are you going to slow down?'

'I don't think so.'

'Penelope put it down.' Hotch warned as Garcia went for her 6th shot. 'You know this is only helping temporarily.'

'Well it's a good temporary fix.'

'Baby girl, I know that was a lot for you today but you need to slow down.' Morgan said reasoning with Garcia.

'Fine.' She put the last shot glass down and pushed it away, declining a refill. 'Can you guys promise me one thing?'

'Go for it.'

'Never call me Penny.'

'Promise.' They all said as one.

'Thank you. Now what are we going to do?'

'I think you need to go home and get some sleep.'

'Yeah Garcia it's been pretty full on for you today.'

'Come on baby girl, I don't want you hung over for decorating.'

'Oh decorating...' Emily inquired the expansion.

'Well its the weekend and me and Pen have been working on our new place... we were going to give you grand unveiling.'

'Which we will respect if you still want to eh Em?' Hotch said.

'Yes. Exactly.'

'Okay handsome, parents forgotten for the moment; let's go have some quality fun.' Garcia said happier. 'One thing, I want you all there again next time.'

'Will there be a next time?'

'Oh most definitely boss man.' She tuned to Morgan. 'Come on then hot stuff.'

'Hope you two have fun.' They teased as they hugged.

'You know they will.'

Everyone laughed and departed, Reid, JJ and Rossi stuck at the bar, Emily and Hotch left together... little did the others know but they were now together, seemed this was a week for surprises after all.


	6. Come home

Disclaimer: I do own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------

'Did yesterday really happen?' She asked as she turned in Morgan's arm.

'It did I'm afraid baby girl.' He replied as he planted a kiss on her forehead. 'You did good though, you don't have to accept them back as easy as they want you to.' He looked her in the eyes. 'P, they took the one thing that is meant to be the ultimate thing in our lives as children... and that's trust. It's going to take a long time to restore that, so you go at a pace that feels comfortable to you.'

'Thank you.' She said as she snuggled, head on his chest.

'For?'

'Helping me sort my head out again.' She knew he smiled so turned. 'How about we get started on decorating this place?'

'I think that's a plan baby girl.'

Hours later they collapsed on the sofa that was one of many pieces of furniture covered with sheets. 'Well three more rooms complete.'

'Exactly handsome, kitchen is complete as well as our bedroom and front room. Which means we only have the back room, one guest room and dining room left to complete and this place is nearly done.'

'I love you.' Was all Morgan replied.

'I love you too.' She looked at him thoughtfully. 'I made a good choice yesterday.'

'Yesterday?'

'Yes, yesterday. There is no way I am leaving you over them... I trust you with my life, them I don't anymore.' She looked at him more. 'I trust you with my life.'

'I cherish your life P.'

'Likewise hot stuff.' She said dragging herself off the couch. 'Beer?'

'Go on then baby girl.' He said as he watched her walk, her movements perfect, almost seductive.

'Stop watching me handsome.' She called out as she bent into the fridge. 'You know i'ts all yours.'

'Well then get back over here and give me some sweetness sugar.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later Garcia had gathered the courage to re meet with her parents, warily she decided to go alone with the team nearby, a seat for Morgan just in case she needed him. When they entered her step father tried to sit next her she severely warned him against the idea of doing so.

'Have you spoken to them yet?' Were Penelope's first words as soon as they had taken their seats.

'Not yet, we're having trouble.'

'Getting hold of them?'

'Yes, minor blips, we'll sort them out.' Penelope's mother looked at the large group to their left. 'Why aren't they here?'

'Because I want to know some things, and you aren't going to talk in front of Derek let alone all of them so spill.'

'We want you to come home with us.'

'Home?'

'To California.'

'No.'

'Penelope please... you're being unreasonable.'

'I'm being unreasonable?' Penelope said evidently angered. 'I am not going back there... I have a life, my life and my family are here in Quantico, not in California.'

'We're your family.'

'No! I don't care... what are you going to do force me?'

'If we have to.' Penelope's stepdad said seriously.

Penelope started to laugh. 'You're delusional, completely and utterly off your rocker, when I say no that is not the opportunity to take precedence over me. YOU lost that right back when the police had to come around and give me the worst news of my life.'

'Penny, we just want you happy and near us.'

'I AM HAPPY!'

'But you're not with us.'

'I'm sorry but no, it's not going to happen... you have no right to uproot my life as you please, only I have that right... oh and that family there, they have that right.'

'But they're not proper family.'

'What and you are? I don't care about blood or not, they stuck by me through the worst things, they know everything there is to me, they cared for me and protected me when I was shot, I found love there.'

'There are always others.'

'I. Am. Not. Leaving.'

'Okay so we can't make you leave but me and your mother would feel safer if you were near your brothers.'

'No.'

'Penelope it's for your own benefit.'

'My own benefit? My own benefit! Where was that concern when I was 18 and still inexperienced about the crap life can throw at me? I do not need you to mollycoddle me, not now, not ever.'

'Plus it was only you that moved so to uproot the boys and move them here would be unfair to them.'

'Excuse me for living my life...'

'We don't begrudge you that.'

'Well from where I'm sitting you are... I have a family, I have friends, I have a perfect job and I have my best friend as my fiancée, I'm never going to find that if I go back, so I refuse to.'

'You're job isn't perfect Penny.' Her stepdad commented. 'Chasing the bad guys is unsafe.'

'Well I do it, you knew it was going to happen when I used to love crime fighting comics, it was an inevitability.'

Her mother laughed. 'She's right but so is your stepfather Penny. It is unsafe and we want you to join us when we go to California.'

'I've said no, and I mean it, you've been gone you cannot wipe my world out from under my feet. I won't let it happen.' Penelope stood up. 'I need some air.' She shot Derek a look that said she would be right back. He nodded and lipped I love you and gave her his smile to make her relax; he smiled even more when he saw it work and saw her mouth back the same three words, her eyes telling him she meant every part of them.

When she got outside she ran a hand over her head, and breathed out strongly. Her hands were shaking at the anger that was ravaging her body still; she was feeling her blood pressure rise as she replayed their words throughout her head. She closed her eyes, temporarily closing off her mind to the outside world. She faced the wall, hands still on her head. She felt her breathing stabilise and her nerves begin to disperse so she turned to the doors of the restaurant, she saw Hotch and Derek were watching her. She was just about to re enter the restaurant when she felt arms grab her from behind and a sharp feeling pierce her back.


	7. Unfinished Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The world outside the restaurant seemed to be on fast forward, while the world inside the restaurant seemed to be on slow motion. Morgan and Hotch jumped up as they watched the masked assailant pull Garcia towards a van. They saw her eyes widened, her lips move in a groan as she was drugged from behind, they watched her fall limp into the man's arms as he chuck her lifeless body in the back, they watched as a letter was chucked and a syringe dropped, then they watched as they ran as the unlicensed van skidded away.

Hotch and Morgan were out too late, Morgan in an evident mind of chaos, she was so close yet it had happened. He turned to see her mom and dad running outside in a palpable panic. Hotch picked up the letter.

'It's addressed to Sarah and Carlos Garcia; I'm guessing that's you two.' Hotch said passing it over. Garcia's stepdad took it and ripped it open; he looked up and got the look to read it out.

**Sarah and Carlos,**

**You come out of your hiding places thinking we had forgotten. Carlos you left 'The Ramos' too early and without permission, you owe us. If you are reading this it means we have that precious daughter Penelope of yours. We, also, have your sons, Antonio, Andrew, Miguel and Samuel. We pull rank here, you give yourself for them, hate to touch a hair on Penelope's head.**

**The Ramos.**

'Who are The Ramos?' Hotch inquired angered at the harm hinted to Penelope so early.

'I'd rather not say.'

'They have Penelope! They have all your children! I think that warrants talking about it!' Morgan started yelling.

'Morgan, let's get you back to the B.A.U. and we'll work from there.' Hotch said reasoning. 'I think you two need to come as well, tell us everything. Penelope needs us more than ever.'

50 minutes they were walking into the B.A.U. building when they were stopped by a woman.

'I'm sorry but I've been told to give you this.'

'By?'

'All they said was Ramos.' The young woman said obviously petrified.

'Can you come into the building?'

'They told me not to, I just had to give you this and leave.'

'Give us your name.'

'Sophie Willis.'

'Okay, do you live in this area?'

'Yes.'

'Okay thank you.' Hotch said, looking at the box and envelope now in Carlos' hands. 'Come on let's go in and find out what this is.'

They rushed in and moments later found themselves in the conference room, usually receiving news on a new case and multiple victims now receiving news on the fate of their best tech, of their friend, of their family member.

They all watched as the box was open and the envelope, the contents of both poured out on the table. Photo's spilt out, ones that shocked them; ones that proved these people meant business. Carlos picked up another letter.

**Sarah and Carlos,**

**So in this box is business, 5 vials of blood to prove to you that we have your children. One of the five may still be warm, only one person that could be from... Remember I do not like to hang about. Now I have included photo's, of your 4 boys and of your daughter Penelope, still suffering the high dosage of sedatives. The cell phone, will be our personal line, I will call when I'm ready for my first request.**

**The Ramos.**

'Right let's get the blood to labs, make sure they aren't lying.'

'They aren't.' Carlos said. 'That's for sure.'

'Let's be a hundred percent on that.' Hotch said ignoring the older man and getting JJ to take the vials. Morgan leant across the table and grabbed one of the five photos. He looked over it, there in his hand in picture form was an unconscious Penelope bound and gagged already. He dropped the photo and left the room.

When no one moved Penelope's parents looked from one another. 'Shouldn't someone follow?'

'I'll go in a minute.'

'Well you're going to lose him... his pretty fast.'

'No problem... he'll be in your daughter's office.' Was all Hotch said. 'He needs to be there, to be close to her.'

Penelope's mothers face soften, their daughter was truly loved here, all six people with them loved her and they had just tried to rip her away from them, she looked at her husband, the same looked graced his face. Thoughts got put on hold as the cell phone began to ring.

Carlos snatched it up and answered it. 'Hello?'

'_Carlos Garcia... it's been too long.'_

'Not really.' He saw Hotch motion to him to put the phone on loud speaker. He did so.

'_Carlos I must admit your daughter is precious, I see she's engaged as well, surely her man must be going crazy that someone like me has her.'_

'Just let her go.'

'_Oh no. Not so easy.'_ He said sniggering. _'Oh it seems that sedative is now wearing off.'_

'Let me talk to her.'

'_What about your sons? They maybe more coherent... she seems dazed..._' There was a pause and more laughter_. 'Oh and there's that look... the one of pure shock as she looks at her brothers.'_

'Let me talk to her!'

'_My choice... and my choice is maybe in a minute.'_ He said smugly, they all heard the evidently rustling of a struggle. _'Oh well she is a determined soul, not like her father, more like her mother.'_

'What are you going to do?' Sarah pleaded for an answer.

'_Oh Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Haven't had your lovely voice grace my ears in years, let's see, I want to hear if your daughter speaks like you at all.' _They heard walking and then him as he spoke to Penelope. _'Okay so I'm going to put you on the phone, don't say anything stupid, prices will be paid.'_

'**Hello?'** Garcia's voice floated through the phone, dazed and groggily. Just at that instance, Morgan walked back in and halted to his spot at the voice, Hotch warned him to stay quiet and he would for now.

'Penelope, are you okay?'

'**What do you think?'**

The team couldn't help but laugh, ever Penelope to be sarcastic at times like this. 'Baby we need you to stay calm... we'll get you back.'

'_Enough talking from her now... Sarah she talks just like you, even has that sharp tongue, she's going to be fun to have around.'_ They then heard him put the gag back in her mouth. _'Now I think this one should be fun... Innie Mennie mynnie mo... I choose Antonio, blood of Carlos.'_

'**Hello?'**

'Son this is your dad.'

'**You didn't lie.'** Antonia said obviously to their captor rather than the voice on the phone. **'What the fuck is going on?'**

'We don't know yet.'

'**Well get Penny out of here.'**

'Why?'

'**Because he is not afraid of giving a...'**

'_That's enough I think.'_ There was a pause some muttered words. _'Give me 25 minutes, then I'll call back.' _The line went dead.

'His not afraid of giving what?' Reid said with a voice that said he knew what.

'A beating... Joseph Ramos is not afraid to pull rank with the use of his body.' Carlos confirmed. 'Male or female.'


	8. Keeper

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

By the next phone call came, the team had gotten the phone set up on speaker so they could all hear, all of the team had confirmed they would not speak, that was Carlos and Sarah's part to play. They had made it clear to the whole team that Penelope, Samuel and Andrew were all Sarah's from a previous marriage, whereas, Antonio and Miguel were Carlos' from a previous marriage.

'Hello?'

'_Well well well, these children of yours are certainly yours by character traits.'_

'What do you want Ramos?'

'_Remember that pendent ... the one that you got busting drugs for me?'_ They could all tell he had a smug grin on his face as he spoke. _'Time limit is an hour Carlos, put it in a yellow box and then in a trash can outside the mall, let's say second from the right.'_ The line went dead.

'What pendent?'

'One that I kept, I can't remember where it is though, its was 34 years ago.'

'Safety deposit box, his asking for it because we deliberately put it in one in this area.' Carlos' head perked up. 'We put it here because we thought it was far enough away from him.'

'What's so special about it?'

'It's a religious thing but most importantly it was in the Ramos family but got stolen and passed down through ha dirty blood line.'

'Okay, Rossi and Reid take Carlos and Sarah and get the pendent but hurry.' As they were leaving an agent from the lab department came in with the report. Hotch opened it. 'Okay so the five vials were filled with all of their bloods and now we know that Penelope was drugged with flunitazepam.'

'So they just used a date rape drug, to make her relaxed and mildly sedated; a drug that would wear off quickly and without adverse effects.' Reid said thinking aloud.

'Exactly.' Hotch said in agreement. 'Right get a tech on getting every piece of information on Joseph Carlos... Rossi go we are on a time scale.'

40 minutes later, 20 minutes to go, Hotch's phone went off, Morgan was nowhere to be seen. He answered it, worry scrawled the boss' features. He put the phone down and looked at Emily and JJ. 'They won't let them into the deposit box.'

'What! Why?'

'Because their accounts have been inactivate for years they have to produce multiple forms of ID's.' Hotch looked at the door as Morgan re entered. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah... I let my mom know; she's on her way now.'

'Morgan, we'll get her back.' Hotch said sternly. 'And when I say back, I mean intact.' Morgan nodded and took a seat, torturing himself with the picture of Penelope. Now everyone began to clock watch, when the clock was over 10 minutes the time limit they saw Rossi, Reid, Sarah and Carlos making their way back into the conference.

'We got it there 1 minute before we ran out of time completely.'

'So we should be okay?' Morgan asked hopeful.

'No, I fear not, if Ramos still operates like he used to then we just failed.' After another 15 minutes the phone went off.

'Hello?'

'_Carlos, you seemed to have not remembered my rule, always early, never on time._' He laughed slightly. _'It feels good to have it back in my hands again.' _A pause._ 'Penelope is feisty isn't she?' _

'Let her go. Please.'

'_Oh no, she's a keeper.'_ They all heard walking. _'Grab her.'_ They heard obviously spoken to others in the room, they heard 4 male voices obviously fighting restraints.

'**Get off me!'** Garcia's voice said a little distant. **'Let me go!'**

'Let her go!' Carlos said banging his fists on the table.

'_Uh no Carlos, I need pay back and seeing as you didn't with hold the time limit...'_

'It wasn't our fault!'

'_Never was, was it Carlos?' Anyway...'_ He voice became distance. 'Knife... him!' Then there was laughter. _'You get Antonio soon.'_

'But Penny!'

'_Oh no... she's staying.'_

'**No... no... don't... please don't!'** Garcia's plea's came through the speaker.** 'Don't hurt him!'**

_'Oops too late...'_

'**No! Antonio!' **Evident sobs were heard as they broke free. **'You arsehole!'**

_'Ah Penelope it's okay...it's all okay.' _Ramos soothed in a confident tone.

'**Get the fuck off me!'**

'Or what?' He laughed. 'What are you going to do? I overpower you.'

'**Touch me again and there are people who will make sure you never see the light of day again!' **She spat out fearlessly, and with so much certainty the team would get to her.

'_Oh Sarah she is like you. Maybe it is true, like mother like daughter.'_

'Let her go please...'

'_No Antonio first... he is on his way.'_ He then laughed again, seemingly mocking. '_Put her down boys and then one of you gag her.'_ They heard something drop knowing full well that the men had just followed orders perfectly. '_Speak soon Carlos, send my love to Sarah.' _Then the line went dead.

When the team looked up from the song Sarah was in floods of tears and Carlos was doing his upmost to comfort her. 'We shouldn't have come back.' Sarah sobbed into her husband's chest. 'His always wanted Penelope and now his got her.'

'What do you mean his always wanted her?'

'Years ago when Penelope was about 12, Ramos put a proposition to us... to rid of all of my bad things I did whilst part of The Ramos, but in order to do so I had to exchange Penny, there he would marry her and expand the Ramos gene... I refused, she was destined for a better man.' He looked at Morgan and nodded, he was the better man. 'Someone like you.'

'So it was your daughter for a clean slate?'

'Yes... but I would rather live life with a dirty past and still have my daughter away from him, than trade.'

'Why did you run?'

'Well if we stuck around he would have 'slaughtered' our whole family, we were the ones that placed the family in danger so for us to disappear meant our family could grow up safe.'

'Why did you come out of hiding?'

'Ramos has been stagnant for the past 6 years, only the underdogs of the group were evidently still in working but Ramos himself has not been heard of for years.'

'So that's why you made yourself known to Penelope?' They nodded. 'Okay well we will get Penelope back, you have my word on it.' Hotch said. 'Morgan go and see if your moms got a flight and keep her updated.' Morgan left the room and he saw the look on Garcia's parent's faces. 'Fran... Derek's mom, has been there for Penelope, loved her endlessly and unconditionally for the last couple of years.'

'She is like a mother?'

'Well a mother figure... they're extremely close.'

'I can see Penelope has a lot of support.'

'We are a family, we will always support one another... JJ and Emily go see if that tech's got anything, Reid go and get some drinks please.' Everyone set to work. 'Did any of your children know about your history with The Ramos?'

'No... I didn't want them knowing what I was like.'

'What was it you were made to do?'

'Drug dealing... sorting people out... burglaries... assaults... mob orientated stuff. I chose to leave the moment Miguel got sick with leukemia. I thought it was safer to do so but I was wrong.' Silence fell until the phone rang.

An unknown voice this time. 'His yours at the harbour.'


	9. Getting there

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Right I know you want to be with your son, but there's nothing you can do, your other four children need you more.' Hotch spoke to Garcia's parents. 'Reid, and Emily go, keep us updated, if his in a state to get details, see if he knows of a location.'

Reid and Emily left immediately, and Morgan ran in moment later. 'What's happened?'

'They've let Antonio go... there's no news on Penelope at the moment... did get hold of your mom?'

'Yeah... she's got Des with her; she refused to let Sarah leave the kids but they've got flights.' Morgan said rushed.

'Okay at least she got a flight.' Morgan nodded. They all took sits, food and drink forgotten, thoughts overriding. Hotch's phone rang and he knew it was Emily. 'Hotch... okay... yeah... just ring us when his checked over.' He snapped the phone shut. 'Ambulance are convinced it's not a deep wound, but his been beaten pretty badly, Reid and Emily are going to the hospital with him and then going to phone us again.'

'Did he say anything?'

'Only to get Penelope out.'

Carlos swallowed his own fears and retreated to silence, in his head praying a Spanish mantra of protection. Praying for no harm on their other children. His wife placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

All of sudden Morgan sparked to life. 'Hotch get me your laptop.'

'Morgan...'

'I'll explain in a minute, but it might help us find Pen.' Hotch left the room and came back with his laptop. He handed it to Morgan, who quickly opened it and turned it on. 'Remember when you and Emily got kidnapped on that case in Idaho?'

'Yeah.'

'What did Pen do the moment we got home?'

'She put tracking devices in our watches!' Hotch said hopeful.

'Well I made her put one in one of her bracelets, one she wears every day, I wanted to know that she would be safe regardless.'

'Okay...'

'She taught me how to work it out.' Morgan said as he attention transfixed on the computer screen and his concentration narrowed. 'She created this programme to go with them, ours are the only trackers uploaded on it.'

Hotch's phone went off, and all thing paused, it had been nearly three hours since the climax. They watched Hotch finish off the call. 'Their bringing Antonia here, the wound looked worse than it really was and his refusing to stay in the hospital.' Tension released slightly, and then the phone on the middle of the table vibrated. Hotch leaned forward and gave a countdown on his fingers.

'Hello?' Carlos said calmly.

'_Carlos, I see your son was found, and I see your daughter works for the F.B.I. how proud must daddy be feeling right now.'_ Ramos said in a mocking tone. _'I'm pretty convinced right now if she wasn't so tightly tired up she would be one hell of a fighter.'_

'Ramos... what do you want from her?'

'_Well seeing as you never made the trade years ago, I'm feeling its time right now. I can still father children.'_

'You can't have her!'

'_I always get what I want... and seeing how she looks so much like her mother the gene pool would be truly amazing.'_

'You can't have her!' Carlos shouted again.

'_I can't? What are you going to do, come in and save her?'_ Ramos laughed again._ 'How's her fiancé? Does he even know?'_

'He knows... and his here.'

'_Oh, shall we let them chat?'_ Ramos spoke clearly_. 'I think we can do that.'_

Morgan stood and looked at the phone, there was walking again, a confident walk for sure. '_Are you ready?'_

'**Hello?'** Came Garcia's voice again and then a dry cough.

'Baby girl.' Morgan said, and they heard her breathe out. 'We'll get you out I promise.'

'**It's okay if he stills wants to marry me, he'll have to sleep with his eyes open.'**

Morgan laughed nervously and felt a hand on his back; he looked to see Fran standing there, he smiled a new determination and strength and turned back to the phone. 'You aren't marrying him, your mine baby girl, forever.'

'**I know handsome.'**

'_Aw now that was real sweet.'_ Ramos came onto the phone. _'And already a death threat, now did she get that attempted murderous side genetically or was it environmentally learnt?'_ He laughed evilly. _'Now now, what fun to? Carlos I do dare say you should trade yourself; if you do I'll release your daughter.'_

'What about our sons?'

'_Oh well okay, them out and Penelope stays here.'_

'No! You do not get to pick and choose them like that!'

'_You should have not betrayed me and our family! YOU have brought this upon yourself.'_ The line went dead at the end of Ramos' angered outburst.

Morgan stood up straight and ran his hands over his head, turning to the window in an evident anger. He turned and sat at the computer and typed like a mad man. 'He is NOT having her.' Was all he said as he continued on his vendetta to get a location.

'Hotch the tech found that Ramos owns 16 development sites, all with warehouses, most are in this area.' JJ said coming into the room reading a report over.

'It's going to take too long for us to go and check each one.' Hotch said frustrated. 'Carlos, we promised to get Penelope back and we will.'

'I've got it!' Morgan said. 'Someone give me some paper and a pen.' He said his eyes watching the screen for changes. JJ handed him a pad and a pen and he scruffily wrote an address on it, JJ crossed checked and verified a match.

'Right okay, Emily and Reid have just entered.' The attention fell out of the window as the two agents walked towards the conference room with an injured looking man, he looked like a younger version of Carlos. 'Then we are all going.'

'Mom I know you've just got here...'

'Son, me and your sister will wait for you to bring Penelope back to us.' She patted his arm. 'Just go and get her baby.' He kissed her cheek and then his sisters as he and Hotch waited by the door.

'Prentiss and Reid I know you've just got back but we have an address. I want Fran, Desiree, Antonio, Carlos, Sarah and JJ to stay behind.' JJ nodded, she was there for the updates and she would take it. 'Rossi take an SUV with Emily and Reid, Morgan you're with me. Let's go and get Garcia back.'

And like a triad they all filtered out, Sarah and Carlos left to deal with Antonio who was staring at them in disbelief. Fran and Desiree were discussing with JJ what was happening. But now the oldest man of Garcia children was staring at what should have been ghosts of their parents, except they were physical forms through and through.


	10. Finding them

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

When they pulled up they all looked around, it was the harbour. The one where Antonio was left for Emily and Reid to find. They looked at one another; they had tricked Antonio into thinking they had driven somewhere further away. Emily and Reid's eyes filled with disbelief Garcia had been so close and yet they didn't see it. They all looked at one another again and removed their guns from their side holsters, Hotch gave the signal and they made their way to the door.

Like a well orchestrated machine, Morgan swung the door open, Hotch with his gun ready, no one there so they made a quick entrance. The warehouse was still under development but had potential for whatever Ramos had in mind for it. Room after room came up empty, no sign of life in them at all. They were losing hope when they heard noises from the room at the end.

Again like before, Morgan readied, Hotch readied and they made their way in, a large metal slide door meet them on the far side of the wall, it was open and the view was out on to the sea, there against the wall were the remaining 3 Garcia brothers, no Garcia, no Ramos, no minions. Emily, Rossi and Reid swept in and helped untie the brothers. Firstly removing the gags.

Samuel eager to get words out. 'He left with her through there!' He near shouted and motioned to the door with his head.

Morgan and Hotch ran through the door, to see a boat leaving the wooden pier. 'Ramos! F.B.I! You're surrounded!'

There was a pause, then the intercom on the boat switched on. 'I want my trade!'

'Well ring Carlos!' There was a pause and they listened as the phone began to ring a number. They listened intently guns ready; Carlos gave himself up for the trade, him for his daughter.

'Carlos Garcia lies!' He shouted so a maniac. 'Deception does not prove worthy in my books.'

Hotch and Morgan saw Garcia moved, and knew at that instance she wasn't hurt.

'Ramos let my daughter go... I'll trade myself in... right now, just let her go.' Carlos' voice floated out of the speakers.

'Okay I'll let her go... but I know you Carlos... you lie!' Hotch and Morgan watched in horror as they picked Garcia up. 'Now listen Carlos.' He motioned to the men, and they threw the still bound up Garcia into the water. Hotch fired shots off and got one of the men. Emily, Reid, Rossi and the 3 brothers made it out to see Garcia enter the water. The agents all took up aiming at the boat; meanwhile Morgan took off his jacket, shoes and socks and dived into the water.

Hotch took another shot and got Ramos in the chest. 'Someone get a police boat out there now! Get an ambulance here as well.' He looked at Rossi worry about the threat put to Garcia; he then looked at Garcia's brothers. 'He'll get her out.'

Morgan swam the best he could, panic filling him, fear filling him, he heard sirens and new that the police were going to sort Ramos out but for now Garcia needed him. He got to a point and dived under the water, he opened his eyes, he saw her body stop moving its wriggling to get movement to force her up. Exhaustion had claimed her, with her legs and arms bound and the gag still on her mouth she was sure to panic and exert more energy as she struggled. He felt the air running out and so shot to the surface got air and went straight back under, he found her lower this time, nearing the ground he scooped her up in his arms and kicked forcefully to the surface. He then made quick careful work to get her to the pier where the team were whilst keeping her head above the water.

It felt like forever before he got her lifeless body to the edge for Rossi and Hotch to pull her up, Morgan got straight out and helped untied her, Hotch checked her pulse, and found nothing. He started to give her chest compressions; while Morgan got ready with mouth to mouth, what felt like a lifetime later she coughed and spat excess water from her lungs. Everyone smiled as they heard the coughing.

She looked at Morgan and he smiled reassuringly. She then closed her eyes as she coughed the last of the water out of her lungs. Morgan grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around her; Hotch got her sitting up while Emily stepped in and hugged her to transfer body heat. The 3 brother's looking in awkwardly.

'Antonio?' Garcia asked in a whisper, her teeth chattering together as she shivered in Emily's arms.

'His fine, refused to stay at the hospital, his back at the B.A.U. at the moment.'

'With our parents?'

'Yeah, with your parents.' Hotch replied as EMT's ran towards them, Emily was immediately removed as was the jacket and a blanket was tossed around Garcia's shoulders. The same process happened with Morgan to generate some heat into his body, he wanted so much to wrap Garcia in his arms but couldn't due to the wetness of his clothes. An oxygen mask was placed over Garcia's face and she sucked in forcefully. Soon her shivering stopped and she refused to lie on the bed, instead she stood with the help of Hotch and walked to the ambulance. She had already tried to get out of going to the hospital but the boss' refused to let her, she needed to be checked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ felt the phone go off and picked it up, she listened intently and then put the phone down running a hand over her head. She looked at the faces of the worried family members.

'The splash of water we heard was Ramos' men throwing Penelope into the water.' He saw their faces drop, fear gathering in the pit of their stomach. 'Derek dived in immediately and got her out, she wasn't breathing initially but Hotch and Rossi started CPR and revived her, now they're just taking her to the hospital to get her checked over but so far she seems okay.' She saw the looks change. 'We can go to hospital if you'd like?' Everyone nodded. 'Okay well we just have to wait for Emily and Reid to get here and then we will go there.'

'What about Ramos?' Carlos asked.

'Hotch shot him in the chest, his on his way to the hospital but under arrest, his been put up for multiple crimes and the final was kidnap and attempted murder of a federal agent... he won't be getting out in this lifetime.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the ER department they found Hotch and Rossi pacing like true leaders. They looked up at the panic stricken gang that had just entered and smiled.

'She's okay... Morgan's just come out to tell us that they are going to discharge her any minute.' He saw their faces and knew they wanted to know more. 'Her oxygen levels are fine, she has no water on the lungs, and she has been given every antibiotic under the sun to prevent pneumonia, hypothermia, chest infections, you name it she's rattling with it at the moment.... Em did you get the go bags from her office?' Emily nodded. 'Okay we have to give it to the nurse and then the pair can get changed and get home.'

Hotch took the bags and approached the nurse and handed them to her, she smiled and took them, going into a room not far from where they stood. They sat and waited again, they watched the corridor and finally saw both Morgan and Garcia leave the room, hand in hand, Garcia's hair pulled into a ponytail, still slightly damp, wrapped up warmly in a hoodie. They relaxed as soon as they saw her smile.

'Well I'm going to say that's good sign.' Emily commented as the pair got closer.

'Yeah I would have to agree.'

'Agree with what?' Garcia said as they got in ear shot.

'That you smiling has got to be a good sign.'

'You know me... I bounce back quickly.'

'That you do.'

Morgan wrapped his arm around Garcia's shoulder as Rossi took the bags and pulled her close, she rested her against his chest. 'So are we going or is this our new meeting ground?'

'No we're going... but Morgan you did good today.' Hotch praised.

'I would do it again if I had.' He said kissing Garcia's temple.

When they got out into the car park, Garcia stopped her mom and dad, she looked at them and opened her arms, they both hugged her tightly.

'I know it's going to take a while but I'm willing to try to get back on track... but here not there.'

'We understand and we're sorry for trying to drag you away from your life Penny... we're sorry for getting you dragged into this mess.'

'It's okay... but not my idea of a family reunion.'


	11. Realisations

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

'Are you sure you want us all at yours?' Hotch inquired for the sixth time since they had left the hospital car park.

'Yeah you two haven't finished it yet.' Rossi reasoned looking over his shoulder.

'Look boss men... I know full well you aren't going to leave willingly, but we have mass amounts of room...' She looked at Derek.

'Yeah and its only 3ish rooms left to do so it's still presentable.'

'If you're perfectly certain.'

'Perfectly, now can we get in I want a hot shower.' Penelope begged.

'Come on then let's get you inside.' Hotch said climbing out and opening the door for Penelope. Derek practically ran around and help Penelope out, he took the key out of his pocket and in the other took Penelope's hand, the others pulled up just as they opened the front door.

'Right baby girl, shower then bed...' She was about to argue. 'Na uh goddess... you heard the doctor, all that medication is going to make your drowsy when they take full effect so you need to rest.'

'Yeah Penelope you've been through a lot today, not to mention being... well dead.'

'Thanks for the reminder...' She said rolling her eyes. 'Well... what do you think?'

Hotch and Rossi looked around. 'I like it, it's definitely yours, and it definitely has a hint of you both.' Derek and Penelope smiled at one another. 'I can see a family.'

'Oh Pen this place is gorgeous.'

'Hey Derek helped to.'

'Penelope go now.'

'I'm going.' Penelope said rolling her eyes.

'P I'll come up in a moment.'

'Okay handsome.' She said as her parents and brothers came through the door, she smiled and headed for the stairs. She was beginning to feel the sluggish effects of the multiple drugs she was given, but she needed to a quick shower to wipe off the feelings of his hands, and the coldness that still filled her bones. She immediately got into the shower and as the water cascaded her body she felt the tears begin to fall, she sat down and cried into her knees.

'Pen?' Came Derek's voice, he heard the sobs and stripped; he climbed in and wrapped her in his arms. 'Baby girl.' He whispered into her ear as he rocked her in his embrace.

'Sorry.' She murmured back to him in between sobs.

'For?'

'It wasn't planned to break down.'

'I was waiting for it.' He admitted truthfully. 'Come on, you've got a bit of warmth in you, let's get you into bed. You can have a proper shower or bath later.' She nodded, Derek climbed out, switched the shower off wrapped a towel around him, then got a robe and put around Penelope. He then refused to let her walk so he carried her, he sat her on the bed and towel dried the most of her hair for her. He then let her get dressed on her own as she wanted him to get changed as well. He then finished drying her hair and braided it for her. Following this he helped in her into the bed, tucked her in and got in the other side, he wrapped her in his arms the way he wanted to since pulling her from the water. She sobbed into his chest, the fears of the kidnap finally flowing out after being pent up for too long, he laid there long after slumber got her, he lay there listen to her rhythmic breathing, the feeling of her body moving up and down with each new breath. He then slowly got up and replaced himself with his pillow. Taking one last look he grabbed his clothes.

He got dressed and headed downstairs; he heard the slow flow of conversation, mostly about Penelope and the day's events and its entity of results.

'Everything okay?' Rossi asked as Derek entered the room.

'She broke down in the shower, so I just stayed with her... she's finally sleeping, mix of multiple narcotics and emotions, it's taken it's toll.'

'Will she be okay?' Sarah asked, worried about her daughter.

'She will be, she just has to filter it all, and Penelope's a hard head. Things don't get her down for too long.' Hotch said with a smile.

'Hotch, I want to know something.'

What's that Morgan?'

'How come Pen is one of a very few people who can bring a smile to your face?'

'I have no idea but she induces it so I embrace it.'

'It's 'cause she's special.' JJ said, then looked at everyone. 'What? I'm right... after a bad case... who's there to pick us up?' A pause. 'Penelope is. Who's there to give us a little anecdote that makes us laugh? Penelope is.' JJ said getting the look of change, to realisation. 'All I'm saying is if we ever need her for anything she's always there... whether or not she's down, she puts us first and never lets us worry about her.'

'JJ's right guys.' Derek agreed, Penelope had been his saving grace on many occasions, now he was going to be hers. He saw her parent's eyes glimmer with admiration that their daughter had formed a family. Derek then looked at Hotch. 'She likes it you know that right Hotch?'

'We all do.' Emily teased. Except she meant it, she loved her boss, and when he smiled he lit up wildly.

'Anyway...' Hotch said, ready to divert attention off himself. 'What else did the doctor say? I know for a fact Penelope refused to stay at the hospital.'

'Hey... she hates hospital, don't we all?' Each agent nodded, it was the job, it put them off hospitals for life. 'Erm... well she's more than likely to get a cold, nothing serious but cold water and cold weather mixed together should give her a sore throat, sniffles, cough, minor things... but if the sore throat and cough continue we have to take her back because it could mean a chest infection or pneumonia.'

'I thought they gave antibiotics for that?'

'They did but it's just precautionary.' Everyone nodded. 'So who's for drinks?'

'I want to explore this place first.' Emily said, with a quick session of identical nods.

'Well go ahead, upstairs is off duty until Pen's up, but got for it.' Emily, JJ, and Desiree headed off. Rossi and Reid laughed and followed shortly afterwards. Fran decided a tour could wait; she headed into the kitchen after Derek.

'Baby... you okay?'

'Yeah.' He answered with a shaky breath.

'Derek.'

'Sorry... I'll be okay in a minute.'

'Talk to me.' Fran tried to reason with her son, she knew what was bothering him but she needed her son to say it for him to realise the truth.

'I almost lost her today.' He said, not realising how loud, but Hotch and the Garcia's heard it, they heard the admittance of it along with the rush of emotions in it and the quiver as though he was about to lose it an break down.

'But she's here.'

'I know but I keep seeing it over and over again... the what if's... like the what if I was too late? Then Rossi and Hotch might not have been able to revive her and give her back to me, to you, to her parents, to our family.'

Fran ran a hand over Derek's back. 'She's not going anywhere, we all heard that in her voice on the phone, she knew what she had to come back for and she fought for it.'

Derek stood up and breathed in. 'You're right... after all almost doesn't count.'

'Exactly... now drinks?' Fran asked with a smile on her face.


	12. Insight into life

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

When she awoke the next morning she felt the arms around her like she loved the most. Her head on his chest, the warmth of his body radiating into her still cold body. She snuggled closer and pulled the quilt up more.

'You okay baby girl?'

'Yeah.' She said quietly. 'Just cold.'

He pulled the quilt up over her back more. 'How you feeling?'

'Like I've got a cold that's all.' She looked at him. 'How about we cook breakfast?'

'Are you up for it?'

'Completely.' She said with a smile. 'But I want a shower first... care to join?' She asked as she sat up, her mind still going over the fact that the day before she was basically dead, and now she was at home with a minimal cold. 'I need to thank someone for diving into icy water and saving me.'

'Hmm it can be arranged.' He said returning the smile that now played on Penelope's lips. He then followed her into the bathroom. 20 minutes later they were in the kitchen, dancing around one another cooking a feast of a breakfast up, after all there was 13 mouths to feed instead of the usual 2.

'So who slept where?'

'Well your mom and dad in one room, brothers in another, Em and JJ and my sister's in another, mom on her own and then the other 3 in a room.'

'Getting a big house has its up after all.' Penelope teased; it was Derek's idea to get a house slightly bigger. They had gotten a couple of proper beds and 7 big pull out beds as they knew full well the team would stop over and then there was Derek's family, they just wanted to be ready for whatever, and yesterday porved the whatever.

It tickled her and she giggled loudly and then got pulled into his chest. 'I love you.' He said as he pushed a kiss on to her head.

'I love you too... and thank you.'

'I would do it again... but you need to get a new bracelet.'

'Yeah mine's sort of water logged.' She said pulling away from his embrace. They set the large table up in the dining room, there was just enough room for everyone but it would be squeeze. Most of them were used to it now so it wouldn't cause too much problem. They put the coffee on when they heard movement upstairs. 'Well I'd say people are up.'

'I'd agree.'

'Penelope Garcia!' Hotch literally bellowed, he knew everyone was up so he could shout. 'What are you doing up?'

'Look boss man, I'm fine, I've got a cold but I cannot let that stop me.'

'What about resting?'

'I'm not a one woman show... Derek's helping me out but I'm not prepared to put life on hold because of yesterday.'

'You are not washing up.' Hotch replied admitting defeat. 'And you are not doing any strenuous stuff today.'

'Got it boss... now coffee?' She said handing over a cup to him with a Penelope smile. One by one, or two by two everyone surfaced and entered the kitchen area. When Penelope's parents and brothers came down all they heard was talking and laughter, one in particular their daughter's. When they entered there was Penelope with Derek close by, arm wrapped around her shoulder. 'Morning!' She said with a smile her parents hadn't seen for years.

'Morning... how you feeling?'

'I am feeling absolutely fine thank you.'

'She's got a cold though.' Emily teased knowing full well Penelope didn't admit defeat to a cold easily.

'But IT is just a cold... how did you sleep?'

'Really good thank you.' Carlos answered and the other 5 nodded their response.

'Good... there's coffee in the pot, tea next to it, juice in the fridge... help yourself.' They all did that and talking resumed.

'This place must have cost you a fortune.'

'Not really... we got it cheap because it was run down.'

'Oh my god!' JJ said over ecstatically. 'Why did we not put two and two together?'

'What two and two would that be then?' Penelope said looking at Derek.

'Every time one of you had a week off, the other would take a couple of days off in amongst it all!' JJ said like a child as she put the puzzle together. 'And Fran they went to Chicago all the time together!' She said looking at Fran and Derek's sisters who just nodded.

Penelope and Derek started to laugh. 'Best profilers my arse.' Penelope said gaining glares of them before they all laughed. 'But yes we did plan it, we've been doing this place up.'

'What about you apartment Pen?'

'Sold it about a week ago, and we got the important rooms completed here first so its liveable.'

'And yours Morgan?' Rossi asked.

'On the market as we speak.'

'Where's Clooney?'

'In the back garden doing his thing.'

'I bet he loves having Penelope around.' Emily teased, knowing how the dog loved Penelope as much as he loved Derek. 'It's one kid already?'

'Ha ha Prentiss.' Derek said, of course, he loved the idea of kids with Penelope but for now Clooney would have to do.

'Aw handsome she's right, he is like a kid.'

'Only when you're around... talking of which I'm going to take him for a run. C'mon on boy genius you're coming with us.' He said to Reid, who looked terrified all of a sudden. 'I'll go slow... and I know you've all got you ready bags in the SUV.' Reid got up slowly and followed grabbing the keys for one of the SUV's.

'I think I might join you.' Hotch said standing, before they knew it all the men had left the room and were getting ready, Derek lending out sweats to Garcia men who all seemed of similar size to him.

'Aw poor Reid.' JJ sympathized

'JJ, honey, you know the boy genius will be fine!' Penelope said. 'He might go into shock from the exercise but he'll be just fine.' The women laughed.

'JJ she's right, and he can always come home if he wants to.'

'To be honest, I want to see Hotch and Rossi keep up with Derek and Clooney.' Penelope said standing and walking to the door and opening it, the dog ran in and circled Penelope. 'Morning to you to.' She said as he licked her hand.'

'We did warn the dog loves her.' Emily said to Sarah, who nodded and couldn't help but look at the excitement from an animal.

'CLOONEY!' Came Derek's voice then the rattle of the leash. The dog bound through the room towards its master.

'Spoil all my fun.' Penelope said sarcastically.

'He'll be back before you know it baby girl.' He flashed her a smile that said everything he didn't need to say. Then one by one the men left. Reid hovering about at the back, hestitancy scrawled all over.

'You'll be okay junior G-man!' Penelope yelled out as she sorted a new bout of drinks for the remaining women. They all laughed as Reid left with a shocked look, how the hell did Penelope know he was holding back?

'How did you know?'

'It's Reid.'

'She is right.'

'Plus I'm of all knowing so I just know.' She quipped back, making Emily and JJ laugh as it was reminiscent of their phone calls when they're away on a case. Penelope then reclaimed her seat and took a sip of her drink, feeling uncomfortable to have her mom sitting opposite her.

'How are you really feeling Penelope?' Fran asked motherly.

'Hmm, I'm truly good, my chest hurts but the hospital said that'll be normal because of the CPR but apart from that I feel like I have a cold.'

'You scared us yesterday Pen.' Emily admitted, the fear she felt when Penelope was dragged from the water and Hotch couldn't find a pulse. 'I can't believe you were no close.'

'Em you weren't to know but I can promise I'm not going anywhere.' She said putting her hand on Emily's hand and squeezing.

'I'm holding you to that, you dare and I will personally come into the afterlife and kick your butt.' Everyone laughed at the threat.

'I just can't get any peace can I?'

'No.' Emily said adamantly which made them all laugh. 'Its not allowed, you can never die.'

'Is that set in stone?'

'No but it can be arranged.'

'Okay I get it, I'm never allowed to die.' Penelope said. 'But I'm not immortal.'

'That's not what you tell us.' JJ said. 'You've called Rossi a mere mortal before.'

'Oh that's trying to get a smile out of him.'

'It worked.' Emily said, making JJ and Penelope almost spit there drinks out with shock. She laughed. 'What? I've been there... let's see... case in Little Rock, about hmm 4 months ago, we needed you to cross reference two people, we rang, you answered, you came out with something like how can I help you my wonky visions, you then made a little joke at Derek, he had to leave the room because he couldn't stop laughing, and then you said something to Rossi and he to really try hard not to smile.'

'Yeah I remember that... wasn't convenient at that precise moment for Derek. Reid found him in the toilet.' JJ said smiling at the remembering it. 'What was it about?'

'It doesn't matter.' Penelope said taking a sip of her drink innocently, she looked around she had six female eyes watching her. 'What?'

'What was it about?'

'Look okay, you didn't question after the case... so leave it.'

'Penelope!'

'JJ!'

'Okay girls...' Fran said. 'Penelope's not going to say, so leave it.'

'Thank you, its good to have the head of the Morgan family on my side.'

'We'll get it out of you.'

'I'd like to see you try.'

'Well, if that was four months ago, you and Derek would've been together let's see 6 months, give or take... so its something personal.'

'Well done Emily you deserve a medal for that profiling ability.' Penelope flashed a smile. 'But you will never get it out of me.' She winked at Emily who had a hard time not laughing; she knew Penelope would never tell, so that was it.

'Are phone conversations always that eventful?' Sarah asked.

'If you're on the line to Penelope.'

'What... I get bored this end of the cases.'

'Yeah... you amuse us endlessly.'


	13. What she really does

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The girls were in hysterics when the door opened the presence of the men came about, they all froze to watch as one by one they walked in. Derek, looking completely unaffected as usual, Hotch and Rossi, slightly breathless, Carlos, looking on top of his game, and the three remaining Garcia brothers near enough unaffected.

'Where did you leave Spencer then?' Penelope asked as she got water for Clooney who was still alert and energetic.

Derek laughed. 'He is following slowly.'

5 minutes later Spencer walked in, completely energetic. 'Well what the hell happened here?' Emily quipped.

'I ran most of it... I did!' he verified when JJ and Emily raised their eyebrows at him.

'He did, but then he hurt his ankle...'

'So I walked and recovered.'

'Ice pack?' Penelope asked chucking bottles of water out to them all, Spencer nodded and collapsed into a chair next to JJ. Penelope just walked over and put it in his hand before patting his head. 'Was it as bad as you thought?'

'Worse.' They all laughed at him.

'So ladies, what have you been doing with your time?'

'Trying to get a little joke out of Pen... the one that sent Derek off in uncontrollable laughter in Maine.'

'You didn't did you?' He said directing it at Penelope.

'No! God no!' She said back. 'It's just tough luck...'

'Pen we will get it out of you.'

'Yeah and I said I'd like to see you try... try your best Ms Prentiss.'

'It's called alcohol.'

'Good luck Prentiss.'

'What?'

'We all know Penelope doesn't give stuff out easily, even more so with alcohol... that is something you are never going to know about.' Hotch said knowing alcohol doesn't make Penelope a blabber mouth. 'Right I think showers are in order.' Knowing there were only 3 bathrooms, Hotch, Carlos and Rossi all went off first. The others all gathered seats around the table again.

They were all off having their own conversations, when Derek leant over to Penelope. 'How you feeling now?'

'Like my cold's gone up a level.'

'Is that all?'

'My chest hurts but I'm okay.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.' He then pulled her into an embrace. 'It's a good thing I don't mind you smelling.' She teased and he smiled and laughed slightly.

'Put her down Morgan.' Emily said.

'Excuse me...' He said sarcastically. 'My house... my rules... my actions...' Emily just sat and laughed at him. They then all settled into a comfortable flow of conversation. Mainly questions directed at Penelope from her family.

'Your daughters dangerous.' Hotch said as he entered the room after finishing his shower. He smiled at Penelope who was giving him the look. 'Not dangerous as in murderous dangerous.'

'Well... I would say that having the ability to wipe someone's existence is a form of murder.' Rossi said matching Hotch's smile as he emerged.

'Great... scare them away.' She retorted sarcastically.

'Okay... let's just say we are the luckiest people alive to have your daughter work for us.' Penelope then blushed, her parents smiled at it, not seeing it since she was 18. 'She got herself on a list, we got her, she works for us, and now we have one of the fastest crack down working team in the B.A.U.'

'It's 'cause she's the only one not afraid to dig in the whole entire bureau.'

'Dig?'

'I hack people's personal files... you name it I can get it.'

'Medical records?' Carlos asked having come back from his shower.

'Easy.'

'Bank reports?' Sarah chucked in.

'Simple.'

'Pen can dig through everything traceable about a person, she can back track news reports, she can snoop into a person's childhood, hack into sealed reports and never leave a sign she was then.'

'How?'

'That's confidential.' Penelope said with a wink and a mischievous smile, making the team laugh. 'No... I'm a self taught hacker... when we 'lost' you I dropped out of Cal-Tech, I went underground and self taught myself code, there I got involved in all sorts and the F.B.I. arrested me but felt that I could do far more damage if I was free reign...'

'And so we hired her.' Hotch finished off. 'Penelope, even Lynch didn't master up to your calibre of skills when he was your placement, we were happy to have you back.'

'I was happy to be back.' She mused, she looked at her parents. 'I don't do the work these guys do, they go out and about, I sit in the comfort of my office, always ready.'

'And she is.' JJ pointed out. 'And occasionally she comes out on the field with us... but it's rare.'

'Trust me... it appears the cases I join you guys on always end in one of us getting hurt...'

'It's not a sign P.' Derek joked, earning him a playful swat on the arm. 'Pen sits with all these computer screens, running things by us, digging things out for us, cross matching, referencing, she does endless things.'

'Its just computer guys.'

'It's just computers!' Emily quirked up. 'You gotta be kidding right?'

'Yeah, Pen... it's amazing to watch you on them.' Reid said turning his attention from his ankle.

'Your daughter doesn't give herself enough praise for what she does for us... how many times have you found the Unsub for us Penelope?' Penelope just rolled her eyes. 'You know this is always going to be the argument.'

'Name ones then?' She said evidently wanting proof, and Hotch was willing to go over this again. This time it was praising her to her family.

'Well let's see... New York with the terrorists, who was it that told Derek that the person who planted the bomb on my SUV was the person standing behind me?'

'Again that was through surveillance.'

'Yeah surveillance that you checked over a time scale repeatedly.'

'How about the arsonist case in Royal?'

'That was because boss man made me be a profiler.' She said looking hard at Hotch but remembered their chat afterwards.

'And you proved you could do it... you went well out of your way on that case, 31 lives you looked into and profiled through.'

'Yeah but I lied like 50 thousand times.'

'Yeah but you did the job at hand and got it done.'

'Fine!' She said in mock surrender. 'I believe you.'

'You finally learn.' Rossi and Hotch said in unison, making everyone laugh.

'You need to be forewarned, your daughter is full of surprises.'


	14. Fresh starts with you

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

-----------------------------------------------------

The following days passed without any mass chaos. The team had to go back to work but Penelope was forced to stay off for a week due to her cold escalating. Much to her dismay she tried everything to get back to work but in the end gave up and spent the following days at home with her parents, brothers, Fran, Sarah and Desiree.

'Hang on a minute...' Penelope answered as she left the room on the phone, re entering the room with her laptop, she placed on the kitchen worktop, lifting the screen and turned it on. Moments later she put the phone down on the countertop and clicked it to come onto speaker. 'Okay so boss man is giving in to my intellect genius.'

'And all knowing skills baby girl.' Derek's voice floated out of the phone. Penelope laughed slightly. She had gotten the last minute phone call for help and was more than willing to help, whether or not the family were sitting behind her looking in on what she was about to do.

'Right bare with me handsome.'

'I'm not going anywhere.'

'Right I'm in my system at work.' She said clicking multiple keys. 'Right, name?'

'Maria Groten.'

'Okay gimme a couple of minutes and I'll call you back.'

'Thanks baby girl.' She smiled and closed the phone. She then continued to tap away in her own little world. Moments later she opened the cell and waited. 'What you get goddess?'

'Maria Groten is 100% squeaky clean... but she seemed to hardly exist until about 5 years ago.'

'Hardly exist?'

'Well... there is barely any record of her, like none at all, and bam here she is.'

'Change of name?'

'Is exactly what I was thinking.' They all heard the ruffling of paper and then the sound of self achievement. 'I'm going to take that sound as something good.'

'Try the name Marisa Sutton.'

'Okay... want to stay on the line or let me call you back?'

'Keep me on the line.'

'Okay.' She said and typed in the same fashion as before. 'Well I think we just found our lady... she's disappeared from everything 5 years ago.'

'Thanks baby girl.'

'Anything else you want me to do?'

Derek sighed. 'Hotch left you the case file, knowing you'd want to get stuck in if we used you once.'

'Ha! Hug that man for me.'

'Er... nah... that's definitely something you can do.'

'Send me requests!'

'I think we will baby girl... talk to you later.' They then watched Penelope stand up and leave the room before entering again with a case file.

'Penelope what did you just do?'

She looked up from the file and smiled, she had almost forgotten they were there. 'Oh... back hacked my own computer at work... then did some background searching.'

'They weren't joking you were fast were they?' Carlos said a hint of pride in what he had just witnessed.

'Oh bare with me, I just want to do something then I'm all yours.' She smiled and took her seat again. The next thing they know the laptop is bleeping and Penelope's on the phone again.

'Just to be safe I cross matched the databases for both those names... and they are the same person.'

'Okay... so what else did you find?'

'Why are you so certain I found multiple things?'

'Come on P, I know you... you never come up with singular things.'

'Okay, well it would appear Ms Sutton's husband liked to know his wife's where about.'

'Okay right...'

'Got you PDA?'

'Yes.'

'Get it out and look at it.'

No more than two minutes later they heard Derek call Hotch over. 'You are most probably our biggest life saver and this women's right now baby girl.'

'Just go get her handsome but do it safe.' She closed the cell after hearing Derek laugh and turned back to the group behind her, all sheer dumb struck. 'What?'

'What did you just do?'

'Found her location and sent it to Derek's PDA.'

'Location of what?'

'She's been missing... her husband had a way of making sure he knew where she was that no one else knew about.'

'So you just tacked her?'

'In some sense.' She said with a smile. 'Now anyone for lunch?' She asked like nothing had happened.

Later that night, they were all sitting around the table; Penelope looked deep in thought momentarily throughout the meal. She knew she would have to broach the subject sooner or later.

'So when are you heading off again?'

'Erm... well.' Sarah said as she looked at Carlos. 'We've found a house in this area.'

'Yeah... would you mind us living around here?'

'Really?' Penelope said a little shocked. 'But why? I thought you were going to California?'

'Well that's where we come in.' Antonio started. 'Me and Daisy, well the company we work for are expanding and they have offices just outside of Quantico and we've been asked to take the opportunity to run them... and now we feel it's a really good idea.'

'So you'd be living here in Quantico?' They nodded. 'Wow.' Penelope said as she sat back in her chair.

'And me and well both Samuel and Miguel we want fresh starts and now we're taking the opportunities too.' Penelope looked confused. 'I've been promoted to detective of Quantico PD.'

'Wow.' She repeated, another shock feeling her system.

'And well, me and Andrew are newly engaged and our fiancée's are looking for something new and there's nothing in California for us now, but our families here.'

'This is kind of shocking.' Penelope said a little disconnected, was she hearing right? Were her thoughts, were her family moving towards her?

'We know it's a little overwhelming but Penny this week has shown to us a lot and we missed to much in the years you left.'

'But to move from California? I mean you other halves?'

'Are beginning to pack up as we speak... we all go back to tomorrow to help round up things and sort the houses out with the estate agents and then it's all go.'

'And well me and your mother are starting from scratch so we have no real things to sort through or get ready... but we all what a fresh start.'

'As a family Penny.' Antonio replied sincerely, he had seen what he was to Penelope back when Ramos had ordered him to be _knifed_, the way she had pleaded and cried, told him she loved him and always had. 'We all what fresh starts.'

'With you in it.' Miguel verified. 'And that means Derek and his family.'

'And the team... they're a part of your family now Penny and we want the best for you now.'

After further discussion and running well into the night, they all headed off to bed. Penelope took a long shower that night, trying to process if reality was well and truly bonkers or it was just genuine reality, throwing what it did best. She was tossing and turning and slightly dosing when she heard the door open and close and then the familiar footsteps as they approached the bed. She waited for it and felt the bed dip and she turned over.

'Your home.' She smiled.

'I am baby girl.'

'Thank God.'

'What's wrong?' Derek asked as he laid down and pulled here close, instantly forgetting the sense of missing her as he hugged her tight.

'They're all moving.'

'They would be?'

'My mom, dad and brothers.'

'Okay... where?'

'Quantico.'

'All of them?'

'Yes.'

'How do you feel about it all?'

'I don't know... they seem adamant, jobs mainly have brought them here but God I've gone from no biological family to having 6 biological members of my family.'

'Have they said why... like apart from jobs?'

'Fresh start... with me, with you, with your family, with our family.'

'I think you should take it... you deserve this P, you really do.' Derek kissed her. 'You deserve your parent's back... so take it; we have enough room in our family for them.' With that Penelope kissed his bare chest and snuggled under his arm, Derek had once again sorted her head out for her.


	15. Sneak Peak

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'We know you've been engaged for like forever now!' JJ said, still excited about the whole ordeal. 'But we thought you deserved this.' She said as she opened the doors to the back garden.

'What the hell is this?' Penelope and Derek said at the same time.

'SURPISE!' Everyone shouted together.

'It's your engagement party of course!'

'You did this for us?'

'Well... no it's for Hotch and Emily...' JJ said sarcastically. 'Of course, it's for you!' JJ then took Penelope's hand dragged her towards 3 very familiar figures.

'Aw they got you here for it!' Penelope said as Fran embraced a hug with her.

'Well you're making my son a taken a man... and you're the perfect woman to do it so of course I'm here!' Fran said with a smile. 'I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

'Aw... guys!' Penelope said all teary eyed as Emily and JJ wrapped Penelope in a hug. Moments later the hug continued. 'Okay girlies... at this rate I won't be able to breathe.' She joked and they let her go.

'Right I just want to say, now that the pair are here... that it has taken you two long enough to get to this point!' Hotch said as Emily approached and stood next to him.

'Yeah me and JJ were contemplating an unused closet to chuck you into but if we had done that you two would need to have the time getting it on seeing as you've been together over a year now and for the most part of it under our noses!'

'Anyway...' Hotch continued before Emily started a rant about the Morgan Garcia secret. 'We all want to say how happy we are that you two are finally together. And to tell you that we no longer have to sit and watch you two faff around one another... flirting.'

'Bantering.'

'Word Volley!' JJ chucked in.

Hotch laughed. 'Word volleying... bantering... flirting... but please do not take that away from normal life!'

'You do and you have me to answer to!' Emily warned with a smile that didn't quite match ehr tone of voice.

'Although I can see you getting to old age still calling each other baby girl and hot stuff.' Hotch raised his glass. 'To Derek and Penelope! Soul mate lovers and soul mate best friends!'

'Well it seems we are soul mates all round handsome.'

'I think that assumption would be right.' Derek replied as he pulled her close and kissed her.

'Okay little sis that's disgusting.'

'Ahh leave her alone Ant it's love.' Daisy said affectionately.

'Like this you mean?' Antonio replied pulling his wife close and kissing her on the lips.

'See I knew Antonio Garcia was a romantic at heart.' Penelope joked back.

'Come everyone let's dance.' JJ said dragging a reluctant Reid on to the make shift flooring they had put in on the grass. Rossi took Fran's hand. Derek taking Penelope's, followed by The Garcia brothers, Sarah and Carlos, Hotch and Prentiss after they had turned the music up and then Sarah and Desiree danced together.

Soon Fran and Rossi retired to chairs as did Sarah and Carlos as they watched the 'children' dance with each other.

'It's great isn't it?' Sarah said to Fran, the two had grown close in the two months since the whole Ramos nightmare. 'How two people find one another and they just seem so right.' She said her eyes glued to Derek and Penelope.

'They've always been like it... I can still remember the first time Derek came home for a vacation and wouldn't stop talking about the team's new tech... he thought he had offended her with not getting her name right and calling her baby girl.'

'Really?' Sarah asked not hearing how the nickname had come about.

'Yes... Reid told him her name was Gomez and he used it to no prevail so he called her baby girl as she was the only woman in the room... my son does not call women by nicknames but something with Penelope stuck.'

'That's obvious why now.' Sarah mused with a large smile.

'I also remember walking in on a conversation they had on the phone, I have never heard my son laugh like he does when he speaks to your daughter.' Sarah looked at her. 'She is also the first and last girl he brought home for me to meet.'

'Really?' Sarah said completely gobsmacked.

'I know... not that I mind... I love Penelope with my heart and have done since my first meeting with her.'

'It's nice to know that my daughter is so well loved.'

'It's hard not to.' Fran smiled at her. 'You've raised an amazing daughter.'

'Not really... I skipped out on most of it.'

'Well maybe but you gave her the right start in life.' Fran put her hand on Sarah's. 'And now you're back for the best part it, you're around for her new start in life with Derek.'

'You're right. Thank you.'

'It's nothing at all... you just need to realise that you and Carlos are now here for the best moments in your children's life, you have a son who is happily married and has a child on the way, and you're other children are all engaged to people who are literally head over heels for them.'

Rossi and Carlos had heard where the heart to heart was going and so took a stand and went inside. They stood in the kitchen each with a beer as they watched the couples dance. 'You raised a good daughter you know that right?' Carlos nodded as he took a sip of his beer. 'Never doubt that, I know at times you are because of what happened but she had a good upbringing and that's what has ultimately made Penelope Penelope.'

'Thanks.'

'Any day.' Rossi said as he gestured for them to go out in the garden. Soon everyone left the dance floor until only Derek and Penelope were left, in their own little world as they danced, talking to one another, evident happiness and laughter to it all.

'Getting in the practice for their first dance as husband and wife.' Emily teased.

'Looking good soon to be Penelope Morgan!'

Penelope looked over and blushed; she laughed and looked up at Derek who was laughing. 'I like it.' She said with reference to the last name.

'Me too.' He said with a smile on his face, happiness in his eyes. 'Aw did everyone get tired out dancing?' Derek said sarcastically as they approached the group of 18 people who were either standing or sitting around.

'We're not as young as we used to be.'

'Some of you aren't.... kid what's your excuse?' He asked Reid.

'We were ALL getting a view of what your wedding day will be like that's what.' He said with a smile on his face that said everything else that he didn't need to say.


	16. Best day

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The instant he saw her step through the doors linked onto her father's arm he felt his heart clench, his breath hitch and his whole body relax. There she was approaching him with a perfected Penelope Garcia smile applied to her luscious red lips. He was lost in thought until she was right in front of him, her eyes twinkled at him and he took her hand as they closed the gap between them and the priest. The ceremony went quicker than either had expected, both wanting the important parts to come and go. No problems arose, nobody stood and questioned the vows, no one stopped the wedding, all was perfect. They both couldn't help but smile as the priest declared it.

'I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.' With that said, Derek did. When he pulled away there were loud choruses and wolf whistles reverberating from the walls of the church in an echo. The pair exchanged a glance and laughed as they turned around to look at everyone. Both Fran and Sarah crying, Penelope thought she saw a tear in her father's eye and she lavished the fact that she had caused it. Never did she think her parents would see her marry the man of her dreams and yet here she was now married to him.

'Come on then Mrs Morgan... we have a dance waiting.'

'Come on then Mr Morgan... lead the way.'

----------------------------------------------------

'Can we have the bride and groom up on the dance floor for the first dance of the evening.'

'I think that's us baby girl.'

'Really? Are you sure?' She teased.

'Come on silly girl I've been waiting for this.'

'Oh really... how about tonight?' She teased as he took her hand and lead the way.

'Hmm that too but first we have things to get through before that.'

They stood together as the song turned up and it was the song they had been dancing to 4 months earlier in the back garden. They looked at the team who all smiled and waved innocently; Penelope and Derek laughed and looked at one another.

'Hmm I like being Mrs Morgan, it feels exceptionally great.'

'Oh is that right... I'd say it feels perfect.'

'Life's perfect.' She quipped back with a grin, when the song finished they were joined on the floor by Hotch and Emily, the new brooding couplet of the team, JJ and Reid the old pair, Sarah and Carlos, Fran and Rossi and all four Garcia brothers and their other halves.

'So what have you got planned for tonight wife of mine?'

'Well that would be telling now wouldn't it?'

Derek winced. 'You will be the death of me yet.'

'Maybe... but would you hate it?'

'Not entirely.'

Not entirely?'

'Well if I die... what happens with forever?'

'Aw handsome... that's really sweet.' They then kissed right in the middle of the dance. Hotch and Emily looked at them and couldn't help but smile at the pair, truly madly deeply in love with one another.

'Is it wise allowing them to go on honeymoon... alone?' Emily asked seriously.

Hotch chuckled heartily at her. 'Well it's going to happen, we can't stop it... I mean they both want it, that much is obvious.'

'Like us?' She questioned with a smile on her face, Hotch had proposed to Emily 3 days previously and they had decided to keep it a secret for Derek and Penelope to enjoy their day.

'Exactly like us...' He said and pulled her closer, feeling the intimacy of the song. 'And JJ and Reid.' He whispered in her ear.

JJ and Reid had long since given it ago and although things were moving slowly they were indeed deeply engaged much to the delight of the B.A.U. family and their biological families.

'Do you know what's made today even better?' JJ asked as she looked up at Reid.

'What's that?'

'That Penelope was able to show her entire family how loved she is... not just by Derek but us all...she never thought she would have the chance to do that.'

'Well they would have missed out on a good thing.'

'They certainly would.'

After more dancing came food and after even more dancing came the speeches, one from Hotch, Rossi and Reid, and then JJ and Emily. When Hotch stood up, he sorted his tie out and took the microphone, he cleared his throat.

'Well who would have thought this day would arrive!' He joked, Penelope and Derek laughed knowing that was always the joke between the team. 'So what is it now, nearly 7 years you two have been the most inseparable pair? 7 long years to get to what I think is one of the biggest achievements in your lives and in ours. You two have had this certain companionship ever since I can remember and its been a blessing to see it grow and blossom into the thing that makes you two more special than ever.' He raised the glass. 'To the biggest kids around, Christ knows what offspring you will grace our lives with but whatever, they will be brought into the most loving family from all conventional and unconventional angles!' Everyone raised a glass and laughed at the truth to the speech.

Then Reid and Rossi took their places up ahead. 'Right... well...' Reid stumbled. 'I know I am the best man but Rossi and myself thought it would be easier to tell ours together... seeing as most of our experiences with you both are the same!'

Rossi looked Penelope and Derek both dead in the eye. 'I remember the first time I saw you two 'interact' with one another.' Penelope and Derek laughed again and shook their heads, this couldn't go well. 'There was this blonde woman sitting on Derek's desk, his full attention on her as she teased him, a smile on his face, his hands on his head as he relaxed into his chair. Moments later when she had to wrapped thingss up and this woman had to go back to her office of supreme, the look of everything, happiness, joy, love, just everything possible stayed on Derek's face.' Rossi held up a glass. 'That was 4 years ago, and that look still happens to this day.'

'I was laying in the bed the other day and praised myself.' Reid started. 'Think back Derek to the first day you met Penelope. The name Gomez ring a bell?' Derek shook his head again. 'Ahh yes, I told you Penelope's name was that, by mistake, and you went to call her back, with no reaction, the infamous nickname was born... but it's okay I won't take the praise for kick starting your relationship.' Reid answered sweetly, the team laughing at his sarcasm, everyone laughing at the speech. 'But as of today... to Mr and Mrs Morgan.'

Emily and JJ replaced Reid and Rossi. 'Well well well... I would just like to say thank you lord for stopping these two people's hard headedness.' JJ laughed, not realising Emily was actually going to say it. 'You do not know how many times JJ and I have been in deliberations about getting you together... we all saw what you didn't but then you did!'

'And you kept the biggest secret from us which I think this will vouch for everyone was the best secret when told!' JJ said happily. 'Now it goes without saying that Derek you look absolutely handsome today and it definitely goes without saying that your baby girl looks amazingly beautiful next to you.' They raised their glasses and they both looked at one another.

'Now it's time for your honeymoon!'


	17. Honeymoon period

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'I think they're home.' Hotch and Carlos said evoking laughs from the 9 people behind them. As they went to knock they heard Penelope giggle out loud and knew the honeymoon period was still well and truly in place. They then heard Derek shout out baby girl and knew it was time to break up the two man party.

Derek answered still laughing, Penelope wrapped around his arm, bright red from too much laughing. 'Need we ask what the pair of you were up to?' Hotch inquired.

'You can... whether or not we tell is another story.'

'Hello to you too.' Was all Penelope said, trying to divert attention. She then plastered a large smile on her face.

'Hello Mr and Mrs Morgan.' Hotch said. 'Now are you going to let us in?'

'Erm... well... shall we baby girl?' Derek joked.

'It's only fair.' She said releasing his arm and stepping back. The flood of people came in, hugging the pair and soon the house was over flowing again.

'So how was it?'

'Amazing!' Penelope gushed happily.

'You both look good for it.'

'That's because they have had two weeks without cases.'

'And the two kids had two weeks to just themselves.' Penelope and Derek laughed at that one. 'Which I think it's easy to guess from that response was right.'

'Hey we're newlyweds its allowed.' Derek defended with Penelope's agreement immediately.

'Hello! You've been like that since day one!' JJ said, making Reid and Hotch agree. 'See!'

'Okay we get it.'

'Which means you don't but oh well.'

The Garcia's stood laughing at the way their daughter was and loved even more for regrouping. 'So where are the other halves today?' Penelope enquired.

'Daisy and the girls are out baby shopping.'

'Doesn't the daddy want to help?'

'His done his bit!'

'Hey! No I offered but their making a day of it.'

'Aw sweet.'

'They asked JJ and Emily but they declined saying they wanted to be here.'

'Were we missed?' Penelope said with a sweet mocking voice.

'If you were I refuse to tell.' Emily said with a nodding JJ at her side.

'Aw! You missed us!'

'So what if we did?' Emily said allowing a smile to curl on the ends of her lips. 'Plus the temp tech is rubbish.'

'Hey some of those techs are pretty handy.'

'Yeah well maybe but let's just say none of matched up to you.' Penelope blushed. 'It's true! He refused to do half the things we usually ask you, how he would be breaking rules and regulations and protocols.'

'Well I was called a hacker... I intend to keep that title.' Penelope joked back, making everyone laugh. 'I have to live up to it.'

'Well let's just say we are thankful you work for us.'

'Well you get me back Monday.' She smiled and set to work getting drinks for them all. Hours later found them all sprawled out in the garden, Penelope sitting entwined with Derek, JJ on Reid's lap her legs dangling over the arm of one side, her head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Hotch and Emily sitting next to each other, Emily curled in tightly. Sarah and Carlos together and the four brothers spread out into all findable spaces.

'So what did you really do on your honeymoon?'

'I'm going to guess that they hardly ever left the bed.'

'Emily!'

'What... oh we know you two, you were all over each other at the wedding... therefore it's only right that that need for one another carried on over.'

'Okay you got us there.'

'But we only spent... what? 60% of it there.' Derek joked.

Penelope joined in. 'Oh I think that's being too lenient.' The pair looked at the group and laughed. 'I would say we leave the conversation there.'

'I think that's probably wise.'

'Exactly... so what have you done with your 2 weeks?'

'Work.' Was the resounding groaned noise from at least 7 of the group.

'Mom and dad?'

'Finished the house, it's now completely done now.'

'Ah now that's better news than this lot complaining about work.' Penelope teased. They then got interrupted as Antonio's phone sounded off from his pocket. When he finally put it down he sat with complete shock. 'Ant?'

He then shot up. 'We got to get to the hospital... like now!'

'Why? What's happened?'

'Daisy's just gone into labour apparently.'

'Isn't she early?'

'Only by like 3 weeks.'

'Okay well let's go!'

Antonio began to stride out of the garden and then stopped. 'She apparently wants everyone there!'

The team looked at one another, then at the Garcia's and shot into action. All filling up the cars they had and getting to the hospital as fast as road regulations would allow them. When they got to the hospital they literally kicked Antonio out of the cars and then went to find parking. When they finally made it up they found the fiancées of Andrew, Miguel and Samuel sitting in the waiting room.

'What's happening?'

'Well nothing so far... she's moving through it pretty fast though that's for sure.'

'We were on our way to you two... we really wanted to see you since you got back today.'

'Well you're seeing us now.' Penelope said happily accepting hugs off the three women. She then went to her parents. 'Soon to be grandparents... how does it feel?'

'Actually really daunting.'

'You'll be great!' She gave them a reassuring smile.

'You always knew how to make people feel good didn't you princess.' Carlos replied with an overwhelmed look on his face.

'That's because I live on the bright side of the life.'

'And that's because she has every reason to.' Derek as he approached her.

Minutes progressed into hours and they found themselves all sat around in the colourless waiting area, it was now moving into late evening and the sun had long since set. It was clear to see that there was acceptance from all sides now, biologically and not. The Garcia men interacted with the BAU men like brothers, as did the sisters and the mix.

'Are you two not tired?' Sarah asked Derek and Penelope as they sat wide awake. Whereas, Emily had long since fallen asleep against Hotch, JJ with Reid, and the Garcia brothers and their fiancées.

'Nope.'

'Not yet. What about you two?' Derek asked Sarah and Carlos as they were the only other awake occupants in the room. They looked over at the doors that led to where Antonio had previously come out of to give them an update and saw them open. The four of them shot up.

'Well...?'

'Well... seeing as you four are the only ones awake... let's take grandma, grandpa, Auntie Penny and Uncle Derek to see.' Antonio said with a large smile.

'What about your brothers though?' Derek asked not wanting to intrude.

'Hey you are my brother... now come on.' Derek nodded and took Penelope's hand and walked down the corridor behind Penelope's parents and brother. When they entered the room they saw a blue hat on the baby as it was wrapped in a white blanket and that told them that they had a new male addition.

'The others are asleep at the moment.'

'Well then you four better meet this little one then.' Daisy said smiling tiredly. 'This little boy is Joel Carlos Garcia.'

'Aw you're going to make the granddaddy cry!' Penelope teased before having the new child placed into her eagerly awaiting arms. She placed a finger on his chin and pulled the blanket down. She then twisted her face up. 'You sure this is Antonio's?'

'Penelope!'

'What he's so much more adorable than he is!' She smiled at him, and let them know she was pulling a fast one on them. They all started to laugh before Antonio turned serious.

'You'll pay for that little sister.'

'We'll see.' She said as she gushed over the little boy. 'Hey little one... I'm your auntie Penny, and this big man here is your uncle Derek.' Derek smiled as she carried on attentively and then passed the child onto the next awaiting person. 'Want us to get the others to come down here?'

'You can do and then head home... you must be completely worn out.'

'Getting there.'

'Derek get her home.'

'I plan on it don't worry.' Derek said as he ushered Penelope out of the room after another round of hugs, kisses, gushing and congratulations. Their next trial was to get everyone up and then get home. Which they did when part one was successfully achieved. All with the honeymoon period still in place.


	18. I look forward to the day

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Morgan?'

'Derek, it's Sam.'

'What's up man?'

'Erm... uh... can you get back like right now?' Sam's voice floated back over the line, seemingly upset and thick with worry.

'Sam what's happened?' Derek asked as he heard the brother's voice. There was only one person who this had to be about seeing as she hadn't rang. 'What's wrong with Penelope?'

'We...uh... we don't know... you just need to get here now.'

'I need to find Hotch, tell me what happened from the top.'

'Erm... she had left work because she didn't feel good, mom and dad called her round seeing as she was home alone and I was there anyway and she turned up and she didn't look good and then like 2 hours later she stood but then collapsed.'

'Collapsed!' Derek near enough shouted down the phone. Sam listened as Derek called for Hotch, both men's voices slick with worry. 'Right Sam I can be there in like 2 hours give or take but I need a pick up from the air strip.'

'Okay... I can do that.'

'What's happening... like right now?'

'Well she's really weak, and keeps sleeping... their running tests but Derek she wants you.... she's really scared.'

'Well you tell her I am on my way and that I will be with her as soon as possible.'

'I will but just hurry.'

'I am just going like now!' Derek then slapped the phone down and ran for the SUV waiting to take him to where he was needed the most right then. As promised two hours later he was sitting in the passenger seat with Sam driving like a lunatic and Derek couldn't care less.

'How is she doing now?' Was the first words out of Derek's mouth, he had been lost in an emotional turmoil since he got the call, not being with his wife when she needed him was killing him slowly.

'Well mom's stayed in there with her really... but she's apparently really tearful.'

'Do they know what it is?'

'Well no... but they've ruled out multiple diseases and illnesses.'

Derek sighed. 'She's been working flat out since this case started... she's exhausted, I've seen it on the webcam as the days have gone on.' Derek said pondering. 'But that wouldn't just do that would it?'

'I really don't know... but look we are like two minutes away, I'll drop you off, she's on the second floor room 408 and I'll go park.' When he did enter the hospital Sam did just as he said and watched as Derek basically flung himself from the car even before it had stopped.

Derek ran in through the entrance straight for the elevator, when he came out on the second floor he found the Garcia brothers and Carlos outside. 'She's in there.' Carlos pointed to a door and Derek again near enough threw himself to the door in haste.

Penelope's eyes shot open and tears fell as the sight of her husband was bestowed upon her. 'Oh baby girl.' He said as he got near to the bed.

'I'm so glad you're here.' She said quietly and took the embrace he was offering.

'I'll be outside.' Sarah said as she leant down and kissed Penelope, she then hugged and kissed Derek. 'Thank you for getting here so fast.'

'I wished I had got here sooner.' He replied and then turned his attention to Penelope. 'How you feeling?'

'Completely worn out.'

'It's called working flat out for what 32 hours maybe?'

'You were on a case... you needed me.'

'Still doesn't warrant you running yourself into the ground now does it?'

'No.' She answered him as he pushed back some curls from her face.

'Right Mrs Morgan... we went with the obvious here when we tested your blood.' The doctor said looking up from the file in her hands as she came through the door. 'It would appear that you're pregnant.'

Both Penelope and Derek smiled and released all tension. 'Now it would seem the reason you collapsed was solely due to exhaustion mixed with the pregnancy... now I'm going to get an ultra sound machine brought up and we can see how far gone you are and we can check that everything's okay.' She said happily. 'I'd like to keep you in overnight for observation and then you need at least 4 days of bed rest to catch up on yourself. We're going to keep you on IV fluids as you were slightly dehydrated but there is nothing major to worry about.' She smiled when she saw both Penelope and Derek look at one another. 'Right I will be back in like 10 minutes, would you like me to let your family back in?'

'Yes please.' Penelope replied, the doctor left and she turned to Derek. 'Well?'

'You are precious you know that.' He said as he kissed her forehead as she laughed slightly.

'So you want this? Like right now in life?'

'Pen! Of course I do!' He said sitting on the bed, hand in hand with Penelope still. 'I want this more than anything.'

The door opened after a slight knock and Carlos looked in. 'The doctor said we could come in.'

'Yeah you can.' Penelope said as she sat up completely and she smiled.

'Should we take that as a good sign?'

'Erm...' Penelope started and looked at Derek. 'You tell them.'

'You sure?' Penelope just nodded and smiled and Derek turned to the awaiting Garcia brood. 'How do you feel about a second grandchild?'

'Are you seriously?'

'Very much so.'

'Aw princess that's amazing news.' Sarah gushed happily.

'Yeah Penny.'

'Amazing news... Is that why you collapsed?' Miguel asked still with a smile on his face.

'That combined with over working herself.' Derek said and then turned to Penelope. 'You wait until Hotch finds out.'

'Oh God... does he have to know?'

'You know he does sweetness.' He laughed as she rolled her eyes. 'You got to cut out the long hours P.'

'I know but it's like second nature to me.'

'Time to relearn then sis.'

'Certainly is young lady.'

'See they're all on my side P.' Derek said with a cheeky grin. 'No getting out of it now.'

'We definitely are... but for now what's happening?'

'They want me to stay in for observation and then I got to take 4 days complete bed rest.'

'At least baby girl.' Derek added. 'And I'm making Hotch let me take those days off so I can make sure you actually rest.'

'How did I know you would?'

'Because you know me way to well.' They laughed; it was true the pair knew each other too well for their own good, always ready for the new emotions or the next moves that would occur.

Later that evening found just Derek and Penelope left in the hospital room, Derek had long since climbed onto the bed and pulled his wife into his arms, they lay there talking and holding the ultrasound picture from earlier.

'How we going to tell your mom?' Penelope said as she tuned and faced him.

'Not over the phone that's for sure.' Derek replied as he absentmindedly played with her hair. 'When we can, we'll get her over here with the girls or go to them.'

'She's finally getting those grandbabies from you handsome.'

'And from you.'

She smiled and looked at the photo again. 'Can you believe in less than 7 months time we're going to have a baby.'

'I look forward to that day already.'


	19. Old faces

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'Penny why do you want us here?'

'It's the BAU appreciation thingy, the guys will be here after the case and they encourage us to bring our families.' Penelope replied as she turned to her parents and brothers. 'You're the family us 7 have in Quantico so we want you here.'

'All 7 of you?'

'Well yeah I mean we all get along and plus I'd rather not be here alone.' She said smirking.

'And this way we get to see more of where Penelope works.'

'Which just reminded me to go and get something from my office.' Penelope smiled and led the way, Sarah, Carlos and Antonio knew this area from the trip the day they were all kidnapped but none had been near Penelope's office, she had gotten them all visitor badges and a couple of the agents knew the brothers for when they waited to go out for meals and drinks with the teams. Minutes later Penelope was unlocking her door and pushing it open; she turned the light on and went on the scavenger hunt for what she needed. She looked up when she heard laughter. 'What?'

'It was just how they described it to be.'

'Computer screens.'

'Colour.'

'Photos.'

'Figurines.'

'Oh and teddies.'

'Most of which have been bought to me by the team.'

'And Pen's Pen...' Antonio quipped as he looked at her arrangement of unique pens, the fluffy ones, the plan ones, the coloured ones, the light up ones, the noisy ones. 'What are you looking for?'

'This.' She smiled as she handed over the ultrasound pictures of the last 4 months. 'Now we better get back outside.'

'Come on then sis.' Miguel said putting his arm out for her to take; she latched on and pushed a hand to her stomach.

'You niece of nephew is bound to kick arse.'

'Just like their dad then.' Miguel implied.

'And mom...' Came Andrew's voice from behind them.

'I kick arse virtually.' Penelope batted back to her brother's inquisition.

'Yes but you still kick arse.' Antonio rectified.

'Kids! Enough kick arsing yeah?'

'Sorry dad!' They all joked together making themselves all laugh. As they were walking down the corridor, they saw Derek at his desk, back to them but in evident thought. 'Be right back.' Penelope said leaving them in the hallway to watch in while she entered the bull pen. She said nothing but walked round and slid on his desk as she had done so many other times before. 'What's up handsome?' She asked without a hello, it wasn't really needed right at that moment and she wanted the heart the problems to be sorted.

'You still mad?' He asked looking up into her eyes.

'Do I look mad?'

'No but you might be.'

'Handsome, I love you too much to be mad, once the initial shock of having to hear you near enough jump in front of a van wore off I long ago forgave.'

'Really?'

'Really... you're here, we're here plus them.' She nodded out the door and smiled. 'I want a hug off my husband and then we are having fun.'

'And you have me off until a week Monday... Hotch has given everyone the rest of the week off and his making me rest for a week.'

'Well I would say that's sound advice... now come on handsome.' He pulled her to her feet hugged her and kissed her head as he murmured sorry repeated. He then looked at her 6 month pregnancy belly. 'Is our baby okay?'

'Long forgiven daddy... just don't do it again hear?'

'Got it baby girl... come on let's get outside.' She smiled and took his hand and they walked out, gathered the Garcia's and headed right outside and regrouped, they hadn't been out for too long when Penelope was talking with her parents and brothers, Derek on his way back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and gasped slightly. 'Kevin?'

'Hi Penelope.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Erm... well... I'm moving back... I've got my old job back; I'm starting anew back here.' He replied sheepishly and forgot about the 6 eyes watching him; it seemed he didn't notice them.

Derek came back over and saw the situation but saw Penelope looking completely taken aback from it all. 'P... here's your drink.' He looked and Kevin and still didn't see what Penelope had seen him in enough to go out with him. 'Kevin my man what are you doing back here?' He put on a happy cared for voice, when really he didn't care if he was dead or alive.

'His job has brought him back.' Penelope said as she scratched her head and then put her hand down.

Kevin's eye caught the ring on her finger and the roundness of her stomach as her hands switched the cup over and she pressed it to stomach. 'Oh... wow you two finally get it off then?' He assumed.

Penelope coughed nervously and looked over her shoulder with a deer in the head light look, she looked back. 'Yeah we did about 9 months ago.'

'And the baby?' Kevin lost thought and came to reality at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

'Oh Kevin... I'd like you to meet my brothers, and my parents.'

'Parents! So another thing you lied to me about?' He set off in an angry tone, one of the things that Penelope hated.

'Whoa, Lynch back off her man yeah? You haven't been here since you did a runner so don't go shouting the odds off at Pen yeah?'

'Who is this?' Carlos asked sternly and thoroughly pissed off at what he had just witnessed.

'My ex.' Penelope said weakly and hated sounding the victim.

'Well Penny... its things like this that make me realise why I ran.'

'Things like this?' She said back with a scary low tone. 'Things like this? What other thing were there?'

'You and Morgan for a first.'

'For a first what?'

'You didn't give him up for me.'

'Young man... you made her choose?' Sarah's voice came.

'Kevin ever think why I never chose? Derek was in my life long before you, 7 years before you, I was not about to chuck him for you who I had known for 6 months.' Kevin didn't say another word he just left. 'God.'

'Who was that Penny?'

'Kevin Lynch, the biggest dick ever! So can we leave him to another day please?' They all nodded and she sighed, she then nudged Derek whose eyes widened. 'Seems we have an old face approaching us.'

'Garcia and Morgan, seems you two never get old now do you?'

'Gideon... it's lovely to see you, it's been too long.'

'Have Reid seen you?' Derek asked promptly.

'I have, cannot believe he and JJ are now married, as are you two I hear and Hotch and Emily.' Penelope smiled and Derek couldn't withhold any longer. 'I know I left and you haven't heard from me in years but I've been asked back on the team by Strauss.'

'Who isn't rejoining?' Penelope asked as a rhetorical question. Derek just smirked. They saw Gideon look at the people to their right, him question why the woman looked so much like Penelope. 'My parents Jason... it's a long story, one I'm sure me and Derek will tell you.'

'Well it's lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Garcia.'

'Sarah please.'

'Jason this is my dad Carlos, brothers Antonio, Miguel, Sam and Andrew.'

'Lovely to meet you all, you have a very fine woman in your family.' They all nodded and smiled at Penelope to show that they truly agreed. 'Right well I have Hotch to find now.'

'Over near Rossi.... ahh... you don't know Rossi.'

'David Rossi?' They nodded. 'I've read a book of his; I know what he looks like from the little picture from the back.'

'Ah that is handy.' Jason nodded, hugged Penelope, shook Derek's hand and left through the sea of people. 'Well today is full of surprises.'

'And who was that?'

'Jason Gideon... on the team before Rossi was added.' They all nodded. 'It's confusing really but God all we need now is Elle and everything will be complete.'

'Elle?' Derek and Penelope laughed, explaining how they would explain everything later. For now they were having fun knowing a good old face was joining them back. About 3 hours later Penelope had had enough so Derek took her home, there he asked her to be truthful with how she felt about the events of the last case and he was thankful for the breakdown that occurred. The breakdown that cleared the air between them finally.


	20. Not all ripples are bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

As a new ripple effect demanded entrance into her life, Penelope happily gave it. She had been trying for 6 hours to give birth to one ripple effect she could say she truly wanted. It was one she had stipulated was going to be the carry on for all things good in life.

As she pushed down on her stomach and paced the room, Derek tried frantically to get her to relax. 'Do I need to get your mother?'

'Or yours.' She quipped back and made him laugh.

'I'm sure I could get your brother's to tackle you down.' He pondered aloud.

'Is she pacing?' The nurse said as she walked back in and joked, she had been Penelope's nurse since she had arrived and in the build up had become quite acquainted with the family.

'Is there anything else to do?' Penelope said with gritted teeth.

'Let me check you over and if things are still extremely slow, then you can go for a walk.'

'A walk?' Penelope asked surprised.

'Not far... to the awaiting brood you have and back maybe.' No more than 10 minutes later Penelope found herself walking down the corridor, her hand in Derek's, the contractions too far apart for any heavy work to start.

'What the hell?'

'Penelope! You aren't supposed to be out here.'

'Whoa! Calm down but your grandchild, nephew or niece doesn't wants to enter this world right now.'

'So they let you walk?' They all looked at Derek.

'It was either her come out here or wear the floor down in her room.' Penelope laughed. 'The nurse wanted her to walk to help speed things up.'

Everyone smiled slightly. 'You can't do things easy can you Penelope?'

'Hey this one isn't my fault this time!' She defended. 'Complain to the child.'

'We will when it makes its appearance.' Everyone nearly jumped in when Penelope's hand tightened on Derek's and her other hand pressed to her stomach and her breathing changed.

'Well at least she learnt how to listen in birthing class.' Gideon joked as he approached the group.

She laughed as she breathed and just like that, the pain was gone and she released Derek's hand. 'Is there anyone else to appear?'

'No I think I'm the last.'

'Right baby girl let's get you back.'

'Yeah and get our grandbaby out!' Fran and Sarah yelled together, as Penelope leant on Derek as they walked they heard them laugh. 2 hours later the large group were approached by a petit nurse.

'Mr and Mrs Morgan would like you to come up to the room.' She said a little startled by the mass of people, it was more a colony than a family. 'So if you'd like to follow me please.'

'Is everything okay?'

'Mrs Morgan is extremely tired but everything is perfect.' Was she said as she lead them into the room. The first thing they noticed was Derek perched on side of the bed, his arms folded with a pink bundle in it, Penelope looking on tiredly and smile on her face.

'Wow, I think we've found something that's worn Penny out.' Antonio joked, making them all laugh.

'Shut up and meet your niece.' She said with equal tiredness and smiled larger.

Derek looked at them. 'Guys meet Grace Morgan, our daughter.' Everyone, the whole crowd of over 20 it appeared, approached the little bundle and looked at the Morgan child, there was no doubt about it, the child was definitely Derek's and Penelope's, there was not even room to joke like Antonio had been teasing about for the upcoming months.

Penelope relaxed and enjoyed the look of love from each of the faces in the room. She realised that not all ripple effects were out for destruction. In the immediate after math of receiving the letter that told her off her parents living she felt her world crumbling in pieces around her. Everything she had grown up to believe, everything she had put her faith in to help her through life had began to appear weak but as the days ticked on into weeks and then into months she realised the larger the ripples the bigger the effect. Now life had just received another ripple effect but life seemed to have become stronger and flourished rather than darkened and withered. This really was the start of good ripples.

---------------------------------------------------------

**The End**

---------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_ So there it is! I want to thank everyone that stuck with it... thank you for the lovely reviews throughout!

And thank you for just reading!

---------------------------------------------------------


End file.
